The Matchmaker from Hell
by Denite
Summary: A scheming Atobe is attempting to meddle in other people's love life. My first crack fiction so you have been warned. Each chapter is a oneshot story about how a pair got together at the hand of the great Atobe with the help of Fuji [later chapters].
1. Jirou & Marui

Author: Denite

Pairing: Jirou & Marui and many others for later chapters

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

A.N Yes, you are not mistaken I am attempting to write something that is angst-free. Yay? Anyway, each chapter will be a short drabble of some of my favorite pairing going out on a date and how they got together at the hand of the Matchmaker(s) from hell -insert scary music-

Beta by Bob :D

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 1: Jirou and Marui)**

I can't believe I am actually going out on a date with him, but I need to face reality and accept the fact that today I, Marui Bunta will be going out with Jirou Akutagawa, the famous narcoleptic from Hyotei's tennis team.

How did this happen? Actually, I know very well how it happened. It was all because of that conniving bastard Atobe Keigo.

I swear someone probably put a hex on me last Friday. My guess is Masaharu Niou, because nothing good ever happened when Niou had that stupid, evil grin on his face. It was so awful that I don't even want to remember the event. Like a bad nightmare coming true I forgot to pack my special cake for my afternoon match against Fudomine. I mean, I _NEVER_ forget my special cake, but on that day I did. Of course my day only got worse when Atobe turned up and offered me a piece of strawberry shortcake, but in exchange I had to do something for him.

I was desperate and I knew that. Sanada would have my head if I screwed up a tennis match. I drew a deep breath took the devil's bait. Now that I've had some time to think about the situation, I'm not completely sure if I made a wise decision. On one hand I won't have to put up with Sanada's glare and lecture on being so careless for god knows how long. On the other hand, I am now in debt to that monkey king from Hyotei, Atobe Keigo.

However, if I ignore all the unpleasantness, I have to admit, the cake was marvelous. It figures that Atobe's family would make the greatest strawberry shortcake ever with just the right amount of sugar.

Still, I can't believe that the favor that Atobe want me to do was to … oh hell, to go on a date with Jirou, AKA, my number 1 fan/stalker. The only reason I know Jirou was my number 1 fan is because before every match I would hear this voice whispering above my head, "Marui-kun, show me your stuff today too."

I mean you have to admit that it is slightly creepy, but of course Jackel just thinks it is cute that I have such a devoted fan. Thank god Jirou is cute otherwise I would have him locked up in a nut house before he knows what hit him.

Wait did I just say that Jirou is cute?

_Meanwhile in Hyotei;_

"Nah, Atobe buchou, did you say that Mauri-kun from Rikkai agree to go out with me today?" asked Jirou eagerly.

"Yes, Jirou, didn't Ore-sama promise you a date with that sugar freak from Rikkai," stated Atobe impatiently.

"For the millionth time, Mauri-kun is not a sugar freak. He is a tensai and he is absolutely brilliant," said Jirou with a cute pout on his face.

"Okay, Jirou let's just pretend that you are right, but just so we are clear, you are completely wrong. Anyway, Ore-sama is tired and don't forget to take this box with you on your date tonight," replied Atobe as he hand Jirou a perfectly packed box.

"What's in it?" asked Jirou curiously.

"Strawberry shortcake," said Atobe with a mischievous grin.

_Date in action;_

"Marui-kun, it is really you," said Jirou enthusiastically when he saw Marui walking toward him.

"Umm, yeah it's me," replied Marui uneasily.

"Nah, I got you a present. Well, actually it is from Atobe buchou," said Jirou.

"From the devil himself?" asked Marui cautiously as he look at the box that Jirou was holding.

"Hah, Atobe buchou is not the devil. He is really a nice guy once you get to know him," said Jirou.

Yeah, somehow that didn't sound too reassuring coming from a guy who was used to hanging out with the scheming freaks on Hyotei's tennis team, with the exception of Choutarou Ootori. I had always wonder how Ootori managed to stay sane when he had to see those evil people all day long. I mean at least Jirou can sleep his way through it.

"Umm, Jirou where are we going by the way?" asked Marui.

"The best place on this planet, an amusement park," said Jirou as he bounced away.

"There are rides, toys, not to mention lots and lots of pink fluffy cotton candy," said Jirou with a huge grin on his face.

I could feel the warmth from Jirou's hand as he grabbed my hand and drag me toward the cotton candy stand.

"Oops, sorry Marui-kun, I got a little bit carried away," said Jirou as he let go of my hand quickly.

I couldn't help but smile at Jirou's little gesture.

Maybe Jackel was right. Jirou can be kind of cute and who knows, maybe today won't be so awful after all.

Meanwhile Atobe was chuckling as he took out a notebook, crossed Marui and Jirou's names off his list, and mumbled, "One couple down, only ten more to go."

TBC


	2. Saeki & Kikumaru

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Author: Denite

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Warning: Slight OCC in some characters

A.N. Hah, thanks for the reviews and leaving some of your favorite couples. Most of the couples seem fairly common except for one particular pair. As a result no matter how much I try to ignore it …umm I just couldn't. Yep, my brain was stuck on Jasmine's couple selection, but thankfully I managed to pull myself together and finish chapter 2. I hope this fiction is believable because as far as I am concern no story had been written about this pair yet.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 2: Saeki and Kikumaru) **

"Hey Atobe you seemed preoccupied lately." Commented Oshitari.

"That is because Ore-sama had just found a brand new hobby." Replied Atobe.

"A new hobby?" Asked Oshitari in a suspicious tone.

"It seems that Ore-sama had a special talent in match making." Stated Atobe as if it was a fact rather than his own delusional beliefs.

"Atobe, why don't you just admit that you want to play dictator again?" Countered Oshitari which was actually a statement of fact unlike Atobe's previous nonsense talk.

"Well, why shouldn't I, after all Ore-sama know what it is best for those commoners. If you need more proof then just look at how happy Jirou have been lately." Said Atobe with a satisfied grin on his face.

"When is Jirou not happy?" Asked Oshitari skeptically.

"Enough with this gibberish; Ore-sama needs to figure out who the next two victims, no scratch that, the two lucky chosen ones will be." Said Atobe as he pulled out his trusty notebook with all the dating status of current tennis players from all the nearby teams.

Yes, that Inui from Seigaku sure take good data noted Atobe as he glanced over the status of all the players.

"Ahhh, interesting. This should be most amusing and perfect for Ore-sama." Commented Atobe as he put his notebook away after circling two names.

Oshitari send Atobe a strange look before he walked away mumbling, "Some people just have way too much time on their hand."

* * *

The next day, Atobe set out to Rokkaku to locate his first target, Kojirou Saeki, the vice captain of the Rokkaku tennis team.

I must admit, Saeki is a talent player but what kind of incompetent fool let a first year take the role of captain while he took the mere less dominant role of vice captain. Ore-sama would never let that injustice happened.

"Saeki, just the guy that I was looking for." Said Atobe.

Saeki turned around and was surprised to see the King of Hyotei standing in front of him with a knowing grin.

"Fancy, seeing you here Atobe." Replied Saeki suspiciously.

"Not really, I have decided to grace this dump with my presence because I have a proposal for you." Said Atobe.

Saeki was staring at Atobe like he was insane before saying, "I doubt I would be interest in anything you have to say."

"A date with Eiji Kikumaru from Seigaku." Said Atobe as he started to walk away slowly.

"Hey wait up Atobe."

With his back turning against Saeki, Atobe smiled and mummer to himself, "Like taking candy from a sleeping Jirou."

* * *

The next morning Atobe pick up one of his many trusted cell phone and press speed dial, "… So you are hanging out with that hyperactive Kikumaru again."

Atobe was feeling pretty annoyed that he always have to share his boyfriend with his boyfriend's clingy friends. An evil grin appeared on Atobe's face as he continued to plot and said, "Pretty soon I will get rid of Saeki and that clingy Kikumaru and have you all to myself."

Atobe decided that it was time to dial another number and said, "Hey Saeki, Kikumaru is hanging out with my boyfriend again so you better get there too and get Kikumaru's sticky hands off my boyfriend."

"Atobe, is that the only reason you wanted to help me get a date with Kikumaru?" Asked Saeki knowingly.

"That much should be obvious even if you don't have Ore-sama's brilliant insight." Replied Atobe.

Saeki was trying to hold back the urge to strange a certain bastard but decided that it would be in his best interest to keep Atobe alive at least till after his date.

Meanwhile Kikumaru suddenly sneezed, but decided to ignore the bad feeling that he is sensing and continue to spend the wonderful Saturday afternoon with his best friend Fuji.

* * *

The next day, Kikumaru was walking home from practice when he noticed a limo pulling up next to him.

The window rolled down and … Atobe???

"Kikumaru, I have something for you." Announced Atobe.

"Huh?" Questioned Kikumaru.

"I was just going to throw this away but since I noticed you walking around I guess I will just give them to you." Said Atobe.

"Wow, a front seat ticket to see Chocolate. Thanks Atobe but why?" Asked Kikumaru.

"Loud music is not Ore-sama's thing and I heard from Shusuke that you are a big fan of them so why not." Replied Atobe.

Kikumaru bounced away happily while Atobe just smiled and texted "completed" to Saeki.

* * *

_At the concert:_

Kikumaru arrived and was amazed to see how awesome the seat was.

"Humm, it figures that only Atobe would be able to get front seat to a sold out show but his loss is my gain." Said Kikumaru as he started to antipicate the beginning of the show.

A gentle tap on his shoulder brought Kikumaru back to reality

"Saeki !" Yelled Kikumaru in surprised.

"Hi, Kikumaru." Said Saeki.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kikumaru uneasy.

_Oh my god, Shusuke didn't tell Saeki that I like him right. Right? Ahhh, dame you evil Shusuke but must remind calm and stop getting ahead of myself. Get a hold of yourself Eiji. _

Meanwhile Saeki was noticing how adorable Kikumaru look with his chocolate shirt on and took no notice of the thoughts racing through Kikumaru's head.

"I didn't know you are a fan of chocolate." Said Saeki.

A complete lie but Kikumaru took no noticed of that.

"Oh really, I love them, they are the greatest." Replied Kikumaru

…

The two enjoy the concert and both cheered and whistle as the concert end.

Suddenly before the curtain was lowered the band announced, "Happy New Year everyone !! Now lets all count down to the New Year together and planted a big wet kiss on your love one on the count of three."

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

**SMACK !!!**

Did Saeki just kiss me?

Did Kikumaru just let me kiss him?

Meanwhile Atobe was smirking in the corner and mumble to himself, "Now that Saeki and Eiji are out of the picture I can finally have Shusuke all to myself."

**Happy New Year Everyone !!!! **

TBC

Two couples down and only nine more to go. I admit the pairing Saeki and Eiji was bit out there but that was probably why after the seed was planted I just can't get it out of my head. Oh and my own obsession with Atobe & Fuji pair had nothing to do with this. Nope, never crossed my mind at all -smiles-

couple 3 haven't been decided yet but I love the endless possibility of PoT


	3. Yukimura & Kirihara

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Author: Denite

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

Warning: Slight OCC in some characters

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. Hah, yes I got a very subtle hint from one reviewer –KiriharaAkaya- so here is a much waited chapter 3 for at least for one reader.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 3: Yukimura and Kirihara)**

…

"Kirihara, I need to get rid of him." Said Atobe out loud during tennis practice.

"Umm, Atobe, you do realize that killing another person is illegal no matter how annoying or evil the person is." Commented Gakuto.

"Shut up Gakuto, I am not going to kill the little red eye freak. I just need to get him away from Shusuke." Stated Atobe.

"Atobe, have you ever consider the possibility that you might have a problem?" Asked Gakuto cautiously.

"No, of course not, stop this idiotic nonsense. Ore-sama knows exactly what is going on. Ever since Shusuke crush that little rat during the champion match, Kirihara had been after Shusuke for a rematch like a plague." Said Atobe angrily.

"So tell Fuji to play a match with Kirihara, problem solve." Replied Gakuto with a puzzle look.

"Would the great Ore-sama be in a dilemma if it was that simple? The problem is Shusuke won all their rematches and now Kirihara is refusing to move on till he crushed Shusuke. Oh and the worst thing about this is Shusuke seemed to get a kick out of crushing Kirihara and as a result Shusuke always accept Kirihara's new challenge even when we are suppose to be on dates." Commented Atobe in a frustrate tone.

"Atobe, you do realized that your boyfriend is a sadist right?" Asked Gakuto carefully and pray that Fuji did not and will not ever hear this.

"It is not Shusuke's fault that he enjoys watching other people suffered, I mean who wouldn't? Anyway, I just need someone to distract Kirihara and stop him for stalking my boyfriend and interfere with our dates any longer." Said Atobe.

"Someone who is good at tennis, preferably someone who is better than Kirihara, near him and can put up with the little demon…" Pondered Atobe out loud.

"What about Masaharu Niou from Rikkai's tennis team?" Suggested Gakuto.

"Are you insane? Putting those two together is like giving a bomb to a madman. Absolutely nothing good or sane will come out of it." Stated Atobe and immediately rejected the idea.

"No, someone that Kirihara "respects" and listen to, someone like Seiichi Yukimura, his buchou." Said Atobe as his smile grow wider.

"But Atobe, what about Sanada?" Asked Gakuto.

"No, I have already decided on Yukimura for Kirihara." Replied Atobe stubbornly.

"No, I mean doesn't Sanada have a thing for Yukimura buchou?" Asked Gakuto.

"So? Even if Sanada have a thing for Yukimura, it is too late because I have just decided that Yukimura will be with Kirihara and that is final." Said Atobe.

Gakuto started to walk away slowly and made a mental note to never get on Atobe's bad side.

"Jealously is such a scary thing." Noted Gakuto mentally.

* * *

Next day, Atobe decided that it was time to have a talk with Yukimura as one buchou to another buchou. 

"Hi, Yukimura." Said Atobe.

"Atobe, what are you doing here at Rikkai?" Asked Yukimura.

"I was around and I figure I will stop by and see how you are feeling." Said Atobe.

"I am fine and Atobe there is no need for games. What is the real reason that you are here?" Asked Yukimura again.

"Hah, it is always refreshing talking to someone with a working brain." Said Atobe.

"Anyway, I just want to drop off Kirihara's book bag. The idiot left it in anger when Shusuke crush him again." Added Atobe annoyingly.

"You came all this way to drop off Akaya's book bag?" Stated Yukimura suspiciously.

"Only because Shusuke asked –nicely-." Said Atobe as he walked away.

Yukimura couldn't help but laugh and made a mental note. If he ever needed Atobe to do something he should get Fuji Shusuke on his side first.

As Yukimura pick up Kirihara's bag a note slip out.

**I will continue chasing Fuji Shusuke and make my dream come true.**

"Akaya is spending way too much time chasing that Fuji Shusuke. I mean there are obviously better player than Fuji on the Rikkai's team. As a buchou I should do something about it." Said Yukimura out loud.

In the corner, Atobe grinned and said, "I am truly a tensai" and walk to his limo waiting outside for him.

* * *

On the other side of the school; 

"Ah-coo." Sneezed Kirihara as he walk into his classroom empty hand.

Yes, the thought that he left his book bag at the tennis court still haven't enter his mind because he is too busy thinking about crushing Fuji Shusuke for humiliating him once again.

"How dare he say it is still too early for me to win against him? I will show that Fuji Shusuke from Seigaku. Stupid Seigaku, they have way too many weirdo and sadist in that one single tennis team." Mumbled Kirihara as he sat down on his seat.

"Akaya."

Kirihara turned around and was surprised to see Yukimura buchou.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?" Asked Kirihara in surprise.

"I thought you might need this." Said Yukimura as he hand Kirihara his book bag.

"Oh thanks buchou, I didn't even noticed that I left my book bag at …….? Wait how did it end up at your hand?" Asked Kirihara suspiciously.

"Fuji Shusuke was nice enough to ask Atobe to drop this off for you." Answered Yukimura.

"Hah, Atobe is so whipped." Said Kirihara with a smirk.

"Akaya, that is not very nice and anyway we need to have a talk today in the office after practice." Said Yukimura firmly as he walked away.

"Okay, buchou." Answered Kirihara nervously.

_Did I do something to anger Yukimura buchou? I didn't trip over anyone recently during practice. I haven't steal Murai's cake lately. I didn't hide Jackel's shaver……. I have been surprisingly good lately so why do I have to go in the office? The scary forbidden office..._

After the practice end, Kirihara finally forced himself to march into the much hated office and waited for his fate.

"Umm, Yukimura buchou I am sorry for whatever I did." Said Kirihara.

_I still couldn't figure out what I did, but it is always better to just confess and pray that buchou will look the other way._

"Akaya, you are not in trouble for once. I just can't help but notice that you are always with Fuji Shusuke lately." Implied Yukimura.

_Wait I am not going to die and the whole team isn't plotting against me? Am I having that weird dream again? _

"Oh, that is because I vow to wipe that smile off Fuji's face and show him what ultimate humiliation felt like." Stated Kirihara in a determinate tone.

"So that is what this note is all about." LaughtedYukimura as he hold up a note with Kirihara's handwriting all over it.

"I will continue chasing Fuji Shusuke and make my dream come true." Read Kirihara out loud.

Kirihara had a puzzle look on his face and said, "Yeah, that is what I just said, I will show Fuji the true meaning of defeat once for all….."

Before Kirihara could finish, Yukimura had covered Kirihara's mouth with his own and whispered, "Akaya, you shouldn't be dreaming about Fuji, I might get jealous."

"Buchou…" Said Kirihara as he slowly back away till he was leaning against a wall with nowhere to run or hide.

_How come I never notice how scary Yukimura buchou could be despite his feminine look? Yep, buchou is at least ten times more threatening than Fuji Shusuke and a lot prettier too._

_Wait pretty? _

…

Meanwhile, Atobe heard a beeping noise from his phone and saw a new text coming from Yukimura.

"Akaya won't be bothering Fuji anymore." Read Atobe outloud.

_Ahh, I love the sweet smell of success._

* * *

A.N. This fiction is purely for fun and some good laughs so I decided that all the pairs in this fiction will be chosen from the reviews. Therefore, chapter 4 will be the Pillar pair requested by –blood red tensai- and chapter 5 will be the Silver pair requested by –Risa-chan- 

Three couples down and 8 more to go


	4. Tezuka & Echizen

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Author: Denite

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. By request from -blood red tensai-

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 4: Tezuka and Echizen)**

…

"Keigo, I am bored." Announced Fuji one day.

"Why? Is Ore-sama not interesting enough for you?" Asked Atobe in complete disbelief.

"No, because you just took two of my best friends away from me and got rid of my most persistent rival all in one week." Said Fuji with a slight frown.

"Yes, and there is no need to thank me." Replied Atobe with a grin.

"I am not." Said Fuji as he grab Atobe's notebook and started flipping around.

Suddenly a loud laugh emerged from Fuji and Atobe turned around and stared at his boyfriend in surprised.

_Whenever Shusuke laugh like this or open his eyes it means nothing good will come out of this. Should I even ask? Humm, why not? I mean after all I might get a good laugh at someone else's expense._

"Shusuke, what is so amusing?" Asked Atobe.

"Keigo, I had just decided to join you in your new hobby as a matchmaker." Said Fuji with his eyes completely open.

"So who will be your first two victims?" Asked Atobe with a wide grin.

"Tezuka and Echizen and they are not my victims. They are the lucky chosen ones." Replied Fuji.

"What did they ever do to you?" Asked Atobe curiosity.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought that they would look adorable together." Said Fuji with a smile.

_I will finally make Echizen suffered for what he did to my poor Yuuta. Tezuka just need to lighten up a little and maybe keeping him busy with Echizen will make him go easy on all the laps he had been assigning us. I mean fifty laps everyday will eventually send everyone to an early grave or the hospital at the very least. Who knows maybe I will even get Tezuka to smile? Ahh, now I know why Keigo enjoy matchmaking so much. _

"Shusuke, please smile with your eyes close from now on because frankly you are scaring our cactus plants when you smile like that." Commented Atobe as he got off the bed and move their cactus plant family to the other side of the room.

"Oops, I forget to turn off my evil plotting mode." Said Fuji with a laugh as he close his eyes once again.

…

Meanwhile both Tezuka and Echizen sneezed at the same time in the privacy of their own bedrooms.

"Fuji is plotting something." Said Tezuka out loud as he put his books away.

"Oh, someone left the window open." Commented Echizen as he walks over to close the window and grab Karupin closer to him for warmth.

* * *

Next day at Seigaku;

"Game 6-4 in Tezuka's favor." Announced Fuji.

"Tezuka buchou, I will surpass you soon enough." Said Echizen with a frown.

"Echizen, I admit you have talent but right now the only person I viewed as a rival on this team is Fuji." Replied Tezuka as he walks away from the first year.

That day after practice, Echizen decided to stay after and wait for Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai, can I talk to you about something?" Asked Echizen.

Fuji stared at Echizen for a second before replying, "Echizen, what is on your mind?"

"It is about Tezuka buchou. I want to know if you can help me beat buchou in a tennis match. I will endured any type of training you had planned if it means being able to beat buchou in a match." Said Echizen.

"I am happy that you are so enthusiastic about winning but why Tezuka? It would make more sense to set your sight on someone who is not your teammate." Replied Fuji with a smile.

"I am offended by what buchou told me today." Said Echizen with a frown.

"What did Tezuka said?" Asked Fuji curiosity.

"That it was still too early for me to beat him." Replied Echizen.

"Humm, I can understand why you are so angry. I am free on Saturday. If you want I can stop by your house and we can come up with a plan." Said Fuji as he grin wickly.

_Umm, I forget that Fuji-senpai is pure evil but I want to beat buchou. Besides how bad can Fuji-senpai's plan be? _

"Thanks Fuji-senpai. We can practice at my house in the mornings for as long as we wanted." Said Echizen.

"That is fine. I will see you on Saturday then." Replied Fuji as he left Echizen alone in the locker room.

"I will show Tezuka buchou that Fuji-senpai is not the only one that he should be watching out for." Said Echizen as he grab his belongings and walk out the door.

* * *

On Saturday;

"Dad, I am going to practice tennis this morning with my senpai so I don't want you to interfere." Said Echizen.

"Ryoma, I am hurt. Do you really think that I would embarrass you in front of your teammate?" Asked Nanjiro in a dramatic fashion.

"Yes." Replied Echizen.

"Oh, okay. I was just checking." Said Nanjiro as he went back to his magazine and continue to drool after the bikini clad models.

"Dad, just leave us alone and ……"

Ding ...

Dong ...

"Ryoma, you better get the door, I bet it is your senpai." Commented Nanjiro with a huge smirk on his face.

_I will never know what mom was thinking when she decided to marry my stupid dad. _

"Morning, Fuji-senpai." Said Echizen as he open the door.

"So you are the famous Fuji-senpai that I had heard so much about." Commented Nanjiro.

_That old man better shut up soon and I never mention anyone from school at home. Lies … they are all lies. _

"Morning, Nanjiro-san. Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning and thank you for letting us the use of your court." Said Fuji politely with a smile.

"Hah, I can take a hint so I will leave you two alone and find my own fun. Later." Said Nanjiro as he left Echizen and Fuji all alone.

"Sorry, Fuji-senpai. My father is always like this and please don't tell anyone that he is my father." Said Echizen and he meant every word especially the second part.

"Let's start with a practice match." Said Fuji.

….

Game ended 6-4 in Fuji's favor.

"I see. Echizen, the current you is still no match for Tezuka's but there is a way that you can win against Tezuka." Stated Tezuka.

"How?" Asked Echizen skeptically.

"Many people might not know this but I know that Tezuka can only play his best when he is absolutely serious. In another word, he is pretty much useless if you can surprise him or shock him." Said Fuji with a smile.

_Wait, the key to defeat buchou is to break his stern facial expression?_

"Umm, how did you found out about buchou's weakness Fuji-senpai?" Asked Echizen suspiciously.

"Oh, I have my ways." Replied Fuji with a wick grin.

_Note to self, must keep distances from Fuji-senpai at all cost._

"But how do I surprised buchou?" Asked Echizen.

"Let's try shock therapy." Suggested Fuji.

"Shock therapy?" Asked Echizen.

"Yes, and I guaranteed that it will work but you can only do attempt this in private. I think the tennis court in your back yard will be the perfect place for this plan." Commented Fuji.

"Here is what you are going to do on Monday …"

* * *

After practice on Monday;

"Tezuka buchou, I challenge you to a tennis match at my house." Stated Echizen after he made sure that everyone had left.

"Echizen, I will go but the result will be the same." Replied Tezuka.

….

At Echizen's house;

"Buchou, I have been talking with Fuji-senpai lately." Said Echizen.

"What did Fuji tell you?" Asked Tezuka on his guard.

_I must be on my guard. I know Fuji is up to something._

"First, let's play a game called "Shock Therapy" but the loser will have to pay a penalty." Said Echizen.

_I must be on my guard and win this match at all cost. God knows what Fuji had told Echizen. _

"15-0"

"30-0"

"40-0"

The first game is a love game for Tezuka.

_There must be a reason for Echizen to gave up the first game so easily and why is Echizen walking so close to me? Wait, better question why is Echizen kissing me?_

"Echizen?"

"Oh, I forget to mention that the loser of each set have to kiss the winner hence the name Shock therapy. Fuji-senpai thought up the idea all by himself." Said Echizen as he pull back his hat to hide the fact that he is blushing and just lost his first kiss to his buchou.

_Tezuka's buchou tastes sweet_

_Sweet .. kind of like Ponta _

Meanwhile, Fuji was watching the whole match from inside of Echizen's house and laugh.

_Mission complete and I am truly a tensai in every way. Oh and once I post those pictures on e-bay I will make enough to buy that new tennis shoes I had my eyes on lately. Yes, today was a good day indeed. _

* * *

A.N. Couple 5 will be the silver pair as requested by Risa-chan. Couple 6 hasn't been decided yet but first I need to think of a story line for the silver pair.


	5. Shishido & Ootori

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Author: Denite

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. Requested by Risa-chan. Here is an early update because inspiration hits when I least expect it and yes the fact that I adore the silver pair and Shishido's choppy hair cut helps too.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 5: Shishido and Ootori)**

…

"Atobe buchou, I was wondering if I can ask you for umm some help?" Asked Ootori in a nervous tone.

Atobe stared at Ootori in surprise because it is not everyday that the only sane person on the team voluntarily walk up to him and asked for help, "What is it Ootori?"

"Well, Shishido-san had been helping me out with my serve a lot lately and I want to get him something nice, but I don't know what he likes." Said Ootori as he anxiously plays with his hands.

An amusing grin appeared on Atobe's face before replying, "And you want my help because?"

Meanwhile Ootori was trying his hardest to gather up all his courage and said, "I know that Atobe buchou and Shishido-san goes way back. I mean you two have been in the same class since pre-school so I thought you might know Shishido-san's likes and dislikes."

Atobe let out a frustrated sigh and in a disgusted tone said, "It is a curse I tell you. I don't know why and how but for ten years in a row we have been assigned to be in the same class."

"So Atobe buchou, do you think you can help me?" Asked Ootori with a hopeful spark in his eyes.

"Sure thing, Ore-sama will help you pick out a gift that I know Shishido will love." Replied Atobe in a confident tone.

"Thank you Atobe buchou. I have to get to class now but we will talk more about this after practice." Said Ootori as he rushes to class.

"So Atobe, are you really going to help Ootori?" Asked Oshitari who happens to be nearby with Gakuto.

"Why not? I mean Shishido will pretty much like anything that Ootori give him so it is not really a challenge for the great Ore-sama." Stated Atobe in a bored tone.

"Do you have everyone's information in that book of yours?" Asked Gakuto before Oshitari could get another word in.

"Yes, what are you two planning?" Asked Atobe in a slightly more interested tone.

"Well, Valentine is just around the corner and we thought that it was about time that Shishido and Ootori realized each other's feeling. Actually, I am sure Shishido would love to receive Ootori as a gift for Valentine's day and no puns intend." Implied Gakuto innocently.

Oshitari decided that it was time for him to clarify and said, "What Gakuto is trying to say is by helping the two realized their feelings for each other, we will build up a stronger bond between them on the court and ….."

"Stop, Ore-sama is not interested in your trivial lies. However, you two might be on to something. I would enjoy seeing Shishido's facial expression when Ootori confessed to him and Ootori will confess because I said so." Replied Atobe as he left.

"Hah, I will make Shishido pay for what he said to me last week." Commented Gakuto.

"Gakuto, I am sure Shishido doesn't mean anything bad about his comment." Said Oshitari as he tried to comfort his double partner.

"But Yuushi, I do NOT look like a girl and Shishido won't take back his words even when I ask him too." Replied Gakuto as he grinded his teeth.

_Actually, Gakuto does look like a girl and act like a girl sometimes but I should just keep that to myself. _

Meanwhile Shishido was feeling a bit uneasy in his Algebra class and the feeling only got worst when he saw Atobe walk in with a grin on his face.

_Atobe is plotting something. I should have realized that my life had turned into a living hell when Atobe announced to the team that he was going out with Fuji Shusuke. Oh and when will this curse ever end, I am getting sick and tired of always being in the same class with that stuck up snob. _

"Hey Shishido." Said Atobe as he took his assigned seat next to Shishido.

"What do you want Atobe?" Asked Shishido suspiciously and he has every reason to be suspicious of Atobe because well it is Atobe and that is reason enough for him.

"Oh nothing, I can't help but noticed that Ootori had gotten a lot better with his serve lately and I have you thank for that. I think Ootori might even be good enough to play single now." Said Atobe with a wide smile.

"What? You can't take Ootori away from me!" Yelled Shishido.

"Wait, I mean Ootori is more suited to play double than single." Corrected Shishido as he try to calm himself down and not give in to his urge which was pretty much to leaned across the desk and strangle Atobe.

"But I really think Ootori should be rewarded for all his hard work lately." Said Atobe.

"Can't you just buy Ootori something nice like any normal person Atobe?" Asked Shishido.

"That is actually a pretty good idea and since you are his double partner I will leave the task up to you. Oh and when you are finish picking up a gift for Ootori just send the bill to me and I will pay for it." Said Atobe in a satisfied tone.

_I am truly a mastermind and this is just getting easier and easier. I wonder what Shusuke is doing now. _

* * *

After tennis practice; 

"Atobe buchou?" Asked Ootori as he walks into Atobe's private office and yes Atobe has his own private office just because he can.

"Ahh, Ootori you are just the person that I want to see." Said Atobe as he swings his chair around.

"So did you figure out a perfect gift for Shishido-san?" Asked Ootori enthusiastically.

"As a matter of fact, I did and this is what you will do ….."

* * *

Next Saturday night; 

_I wonder what kind of gift Atobe buchou had end up choosing for Shishido-san. The box seemed to be unbelievably light but I know I shouldn't doubt Atobe buchou. I mean after all he knows Shishido-san better than anyone else so I am sure Shishido-san will like what Atobe buchou picked out for him. But still I don't know why I am meeting Shishido-san in a five star restaurant wearing a suit and a tie but I should trusted Atobe buchou. _

"Hi, Ootori." Announced Shishido as he walks into the restaurant holding a similar size box as Ootori.

"Hi, Shishido-san. You look nice tonight." Commented Ootori.

_Ahh, I am such a baka but Shishido-san really does look nice tonight and this is the first time I had seen him without a hat since that tragic day when he cut off his hair. _

"Ootori, what is wrong? You looked like you are about to cry." Said Shishido in a concern tone.

"Oh nothing, I just remembered a really sad movie that I saw last night with my puppy." Replied Ootori.

_Okay, Ootori you need to be strong and get a hold of yourself. _

"Maybe next time you should stay away from those sad movies." Said Shishido.

_Ootori really is too nice for his own good. I will never forget that Ootori offered to gave up his regular spot for me. Yes, he is truly an angel among a group of devils. _

"Umm, Shishido-san, what is in that box you are holding?" Asked Ootori after they got seated.

"It is just something that I picked out for you because I am so proud of how hard working you had been lately." Said Shishido.

"Really? Wow, thank you Shishido-san. You are the best." Replied Ootori happily as he started to open the box that Shishido had just gave him.

"Oh wait, I almost forget I got you a present too. I want to thank you for spending all your free time helping me with my serve lately." Said Ootori nervously as he hand Shishido the box that Atobe had gave him earlier.

Both look nervous as they started unwrapping.

_Atobe better pick out a nice gift for Ootori or else. I can't believe I asked Atobe for help after spending days searching for the perfect gift._

Ootori was staring at a note.

Shishido was staring at a note.

Both look at each other and then at the same moment, "Do you really mean it?"

Ootori was blushing really hard when he hold up a note that say, "Choutarou would you be my Valentine?"

Shishido looked equally surprised but pleasantly surprise when he hold up a note that say, "Shishido-san, would you be my Valentine?"

_Dame you Atobe, as much as I appreciated this I know this means that I owe Atobe a huge favor which will probably come back to haunt me. Still, I can't believe I didn't noticed that today was Valentine's Day. I guess that explain why Ootori is wearing a pink tie which look really good on him. _

"Yes, I meant it so would you?" Asked Shishido nervously.

Ootori just continue to blush and nod.

_Atobe buchou really is a nice guy._

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the restaurant; 

"Happy Valentine's Day Shusuke and here is the new addition to your catcus family." Said Atobe as he gave his boyfriend a cute baby catcus plant.

"Happy Valentine's Day Keigo and here is an extra copy from my new collections." Replied Fuji as he gave his boyfriend his newly developed photo from Tezuka and Echizen's interesting match.

"Beautiful work like always." Said Atobe as he carefully put the photos away.

"Thank you Keigo and you are right. This restaurant really does have a beautiful view." Commented Fuji.

"Yes, and I noticed that your photo taking skills had gotten a lot better since last time." Said Atobe with a grin.

"You are just being too kind tonight and they both look so adorable in their formal wears. Oh and I almost forget that Shishido have silver hair underneath that hat. Hey, let's called them the silver pair." Said Fuji with a smile.

"Interesting choice of name and I am sure Shishido will love it and by the way, Shusuke do you think you can make me an extra copy of tonight's picture?" Asked Atobe knowingly.

"Sure thing Keigo, I would have made you an extra copy even if you didn't ask me. It is always nice to have blackmail material on your own teammates." Replied Fuji with a sadist smile this time.

"Hah, you are so right Shusuke. I bet it would come in useful sometime down the road." Said Atobe as he continues to enjoy a lovely Valentine's Day with his gorgeous and _slightly_ sadist boyfriend.

TBC

* * *

A.N. I know it is not Valentine Day yet, but I just can't help it. The silver pair is just too adorable so yeah let's just pretend that it is 2/14 and continue to feel warm and fuzzy because after all how can you not.

I still haven't decided on couple 6 because there are just too many wonderful and weird pairs to pick from the reviews. Hah, everyone seems to have very interesting taste in PoT pairings.


	6. Yuushi & Gakuto

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Author: Denite

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. After much thinking I finally decided on the ever so popular dirty pair and I have to agree with Haru-Hatori-Hiro, the dirty pair is one of the best PoT pairs right after Atobe & Fuji of course. Oh and apparently, in this fiction, Yuushi and Gakuto pair isn't official yet and that just won't do. I adore the dirty pair. I mean how can you not love them？

Wow I can't believe that I am more than halfway through with this story. In chapter 1, when I first decided on the lucky number 11, I had no idea that I would go through so many pairs in such short amount of time. Anyway, the last chapter of this fiction will be dedicated to Yuuta & Mizuki for some very good reasons. Hint: Let's just say that Atobe had it coming from the start. Hah, but in the meantime, I am still taking requests.

Thank you for R & R. I really appreciated your reviews.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 6: Yuushi and Gakuto)**

…

"Listen up everyone. Tomorrow we are going to have a friendly practice match against Fudomine and what happened last time won't be repeated this time." Announced Atobe in a determine tone.

"Atobe, don't worry, I think everyone still have their grudge against Fudomine from our humiliating defeat last time." Commented Oshitari.

Atobe's frown turned to an amusing grin when he saw Shishido with a look of pure disguise on his face.

_Shishido is probably thinking about his humiliating defeat to Tachibana. Well, I guess one good thing came out of that dreadful match. _

"Good because I expected a victory from Hyotei tomorrow and anything less will be unacceptable. Double 2 will be Hiyoshi and Gakuto pair. Double 1 will be Shishido and Ootori pair. Single 3 will be Kabaji. Single 2 will be Jiroh and single 1 will be Oshitari." Stated Atobe.

"Wait, Atobe why are you taking Yuushi away from me and more importantly I don't want to play double with anyone else. No offense Hiyoshi." Interrupted Gakuto with a frown.

"None taken Mukahi-senpai and Atobe buchou, I can't help but agree with Mukahi-senpai on the line up. I would like to know your reason for putting Oshitari-senpai in single 1 and me in double 2 with Mukahi-senpai." Questioned Hiyoshi.

"Ore-sama knows exactly what he is doing and right now you need to trust Ore-sama's judgment on this." Stated Atobe as he left three of his teammates in disbelief.

"Atobe is being a stupid, pompous tyrant." Said Gakuto in between his grinding teeth.

"Gakuto, I am sure Atobe has his reason for the line ups." Replied Oshitari.

_Atobe better have a good reason for splitting Gakuto and me up. _

"But Yuushi aren't you slightly upset that we won't get to play double at the next match?" Asked Gakuto with a pout.

"Mukahi-senpai, I think it is hard for Oshitari-senpai to be upset at Atobe after he just hand Oshitari-senpai the single 1 spot." Commented Hiyoshi in a jealousy tone.

"Yuushi, I can't believe you would abandon our partnership for some stupid single 1 spot." Said Gakuto in utter disbelief as he runs out of the locker room in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Gakuto, wait !" Yelled Yuushi in an equally dramatic tone but Gakuto was long gone.

Oshitari turned and stared down at Hiyoshi before saying, "Hiyoshi, next time kindly keeps your comments to yourself."

_Atobe buchou better have a good reason for putting me between those two. I don't know what is worst, Oshitari-senpai's cold stares or Mukahi-senpai's flaming temper. Why did I decided to attend Hyotei is beyond me. Hyotei tennis team has way too many evil and sadist people for one single tennis team._

* * *

Flashback: (from last weekend)

"Keigo, what is wrong?" Asked Fuji.

"Nothing, I am pretty sure Gakuto is saying inappropriate things and making false accusations on Ore-sama again." Replied Atobe as he massages the side his head in hope of easing his aching headache.

"I hope your team appreciated what a great buchou you are." Said Fuji as he leaned over and gave Atobe a quick kiss on the lip.

Atobe smiled at his boyfriend's show of affection before saying, "Shusuke, I think it is about time that I make Gakuto into someone else's problem."

"I am assuming the person that you are thinking off is Gakuto's double partner Yuushi." Commented Fuji with a grin.

"Hah, I can never hide anything from you." Replied Atobe with a satisfied smile.

Fuji's grin was replaced with a sadist smile before he said, "Well, in that case. I have an idea that might come in useful. Next week …….. "

End Flashback

* * *

"Baka Yuushi, evil Atobe, sadist Fuji …….." Complained Gakuto. 

"Umm Mukahi-senpai, what does Fuji-senpai from Seiguka have to do with all this?" Asked Hiyoshi curiosity.

Gakuto stared at Hiyoshi as if he had just asked the stupidest question ever and in Gakuto's mind it was, "Well obviously, anyone who spent that much time with Fuji Shusuke on a daily base CANNOT be normal or sane. I mean just look at the freak show that they called Seiguka tennis team."

_Actually, for once Mukahi-senpai has a point but our own Hyotei tennis team isn't exactly normal either. I mean we have a narcoleptic, a guy who can't speak more than two syllables, a hyperactive slash bad temper acrobatic, a scheming tensai, an evil, plotting slash egotistic buchou ……….. Should I even continue anymore? It is pretty obvious that the only normal ones on the team are Ootori, Shishido and me. Scratch that the only normal ones are just Ootori and me. I wonder if there is something in the tennis balls that made everyone act nuts or maybe ….._

"Hiyoshi, are you still listening to me?" Asked Gakuto with a frown.

Hiyoshi look embarrassed for a second before saying, "Sorry Mukahi-senpai, I was just ….."

Obviously Gakuto was still in an impatient mood so he interrupted Hiyoshi, "Never mind, let's come up with a plan to win against Fudomine."

"Mukahi-senpai, I think you are over thinking the situation. I mean Fudomine only have three or maybe four good players at most. Therefore, there is a great probability that they are going to use three of their best players in their single 1, 2 and 3 spot. I am pretty sure Atobe buchou just want both double teams to get a light workout." Said Hiyoshi.

"Wow, Hiyoshi that actually makes a lot of sense." Replied Gakuto in a surprise tone.

"Well, it was so obvious that anyone who was paying attention would have thought of that." Said Hiyoshi.

"Hey, I resented that. Besides, if you know that we are going to win then why were you so upset with the line up?" Asked Gakuto curiosity.

"Because I had my eyes on the single 1 spot since the beginning and I still don't think that it was fair for Oshitari-senpai to have single 1 spot especially since he is a double player." Replied Hiyoshi with a frown.

"Well, now I just want the match to be over with since it was no fun playing double without Yuushi." Said Gakuto with a slight pout.

"Mukahi-senpai, why are you so set on playing double with Oshitari-senpai?" Asked Hiyoshi.

"I never thought of that before. I mean Yuushi had always been my double partner. It just make sense to play double with Yuushi." Said Gakuto.

"Oh, have you ever asked Oshitari-senpai what he wanted?" Asked Hiyoshi out of the blue.

_What Yuushi wanted?_

* * *

Three days later:

Fudomine tennis team arrived at Hyotei tennis court and was in awed at the obvious differences between the tennis courts at Hyotei and at Fudomine.

Ibu took a quick look at Hyotei's tennis court before saying, "It figures that Hyotei would have the state of the art tennis courts. I mean they obvious have the advantage since they get to practice with such nice tennis courts. I wonder if Tachibana buchou can get the school to build a better tennis court for us. It is not like we are asking for a lot. Even Seigaku has a much better tennis courts than Fudomine. Humm, now that I think about it I am pretty sure Fudomine has the worst tennis courts out of our entire district and …."

"Shinji, you are drawing attention to yourself again and scaring some of the Hyotei tennis players." Commented Kamio.

Ibu look at Kamio and said, "Is that a bad thing Akira? I mean after all scaring off our opponent before a match is suppose to be a good thing. I thought …"

"Stop Shinji, let's just focus on our match. I think your opponent for today is Akutagawa, the serve and volley player." Replied Kamio quickly in hope of stopping Ibu's ranting.

"Yes, but I don't think I will have too much trouble with him. I mean didn't Fuji Shusuke crushed him in a humiliating defeat of 6-1." Stated Ibu.

After a second of thinking, Kamio said, "True, but the key word is Fuji Shusuke. I heard Akutagawa beat Fuji Yuuta in fifteen minutes."

"Humm, he doesn't look so tough." Replied Ibu.

"Well, it is hard to look threatening when you are sleeping." Said Kamio.

"I guess for once you might have a valid point. Still, I know I am not going to lose to Akutagawa." Stated Ibu.

"Hey, what do you mean for once? I always make great observations." Commented Kamio in a defense tone.

…

"Okay, everyone line up. We are going up against Hyotei and unlike last time they are sending some of their best players so don't let your guard down." Announced Tachibana.

_I think Tachibana buchou has been spending too much time with Tezuka buchou from Seigaku. _

"Hey Akira, do you think Tachibana buchou has been spending too much time with Tezuka buchou from Seigaku?" Asked Ibu.

_Freaky, I was just thinking that._

"umm …….."

"Shinji and Akira, do you guys have something that you would like to share with the rest of the team?" Asked Tachibana in his normal monotone voice.

"No, Tachibana buchou." Replied Kamio quickly before giving Ibu a glare.

…

The match proceeds and it was quite obvious that Hyotei had the upper hand. Atobe was positively beaming when he saw that Hyotei had easily won both double's matches and was on the check side with only one lost.

_I am beginning to think that Jirou needs to pay more attention during practice. I can't believe he lost to Ibu from Fudomine. But punishing Jirou can be pushed back till tomorrow, right now it is almost time for the most anticipating match of the day. _

Single 1 with Yuushi vs. Tachibana

"Oshitari, I didn't know that you play single." Said Tachibana.

"Tachibana, I didn't recognize you from single 1 spot." Replied Oshitari.

Meanwhile Shishido was busy glaring at Tachibana and wish that he was in Oshitari's spot so he can crush Tachibana for his rather embrassing defeat last time.

The match continued and both seemed to be equally match. However, Oshitari proved that he deserved the tensai title when he tricked Tachibana with a Higuma Otoshi. Tachibana was surprised that Oshitari has the ability to play tennis with his mind completely shut off.

_It was virtually impossible to read Oshitari's move since he can play without thinking. Oshitari is truly an opponent that must not be taken lightly. _

Gakuto on the other hand was stunned and before he realized what he was doing he had left the court. Gakuto was walking home alone when he started thinking.

_I know Yuushi is a great player, but I never realized how talented he was. Maybe Atobe was right to let Yuushi play single. Maybe I was just dragging him down._

While everyone was congratulating Oshitari on a job well done he was busy looking for his double's partner.

_Where is Gakuto at a time like this? We always walk home together after a match. _

Next day;

Gakuto was standing in line for the rollercoaster ride when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder.

"Yuushi !" Yelled Gakuto in surprised.

"I thought you might want some company." Said Oshitari casually.

"But how did you know I was here?" Asked Gakuto suspiciously.

"A little bird told me." Replied Oshitari as he sat down next to Gakuto on the rollercoaster.

Gakuto look disappointed before Oshitari said, "That and I know you always come here when you are upset. When we first started playing double, you took me here after our first win and said rollercoaster is the best thing ever invented. I think your exact words was …riding a rollercoaster made you feel like you are flying."

"I can't believe you remember that. It was so long ago." Said Gakuto in disbelief.

"But Gakuto, I told you that I would remember everything you told me." Replied Oshitari with a smile.

"Everyone fasten your seatbelts and hold on to your most important belongings." Announced the operator.

Oshitari smiled and took Gakuto's hand intertwined it with his.

Gakuto look stunned and at that moment it was clear to him why he likes to play double with Yuushi so much.

_Because no matter how high I had jump in the air, Yuushi would always be there to catch me from falling. _

* * *

Meanwhile, Atobe took down his binocular and asked, "Shusuke, what exactly do you have on Tachibana?" 

Fuji just smiled sweetly and said, "Oh it was nothing really. I just happened to have few picture of Tachibana in a dress when he was four. It was really sweet how his mother used to dress Tachibana in girl's clothes before they had his little sister."

The two laughed at Tachibana's expense and shared a cotton candy.

Over at Fudomine, Tachibana was shredding all evidence of his childhood photos and burning the bits and pieces over a bonfire.

_I know that it is not my mother's fault. I completely sympathize with my mother for the pain that she must felt when she realized that she had just give birth to a son and not a daughter. But why does she has to dress me up in girl's clothes to satisfied her motherly desire and worst of all why does she has to take pictures of it? _

* * *

TBC ... 

Couple 7 ???


	7. Akira & Shinji

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Author: Denite

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. Thank you so much for the reviews and while I was reading the lovely reviews I started to consider the idea of extending this fiction to beyond the 11 pairs that I had planned. I mean there is no written rule that states I need to stop after 11 pairs … umm unless you referred back to chapter 1 where I **_clearly_** state that there will be 11 pairs.

So I was thinking about dragging this fiction till –insert Fuji's sadist smile- our favorite couple (Atobe & Fuji) have enough laughs at other's expense.

Yes, I am shamelessly broadcasting and spreading the Atobe & Fuji love because there are simply not enough fictions about them out there and I still can't figure out why.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 7: Akira and Shinji)**

…

"Keigo, I had been thinking." Announced Fuji out of the blue.

"About what?" Asked Atobe curiosity.

"I was reading this interesting article on partnership and apparently some professionals seem to think that the best couples are made from people who had good partnership kind of like tennis players who played double together." Said Fuji.

"Shusuke, you are plotting something aren't you?" Asked Atobe with a knowing smile.

Fuji smiled and said, "For the good of science, I believe we should test out the theory that couples who played double together is indeed better than couple who had never played double together."

"Shusuke, Ore-sama already has proof that the hypothesis is false. I mean after all without a doubt the best couple has to be us." Commented Atobe.

"Of course but taking us out of the running, I am bit intrigue to see if double players really do have better connection with their significant others than couples who never play double before." Said Fuji with a sadist smile.

"Humm, I admit your idea does sound interesting." Replied Atobe as he started to consider Fuji's proposal.

"So Keigo do you have anyone in mind?" Asked Fuji eagerly.

Atobe's grin grow wider because it is not often he get to see his tensai boyfriend getting so excited and hanging on to his every word, "Shusuke, I believe it is time we pay Fudomine another visit."

"Ahh, yes I think Tachibana would enjoy seeing us again. I mean it had been almost two weeks since we last saw him." Replied Fuji with an innocent smile only it looks more evil than innocent.

"Ore-sama believes that Fudomine has the perfect pair of guinea pig for step one of our little experiment." Announced Atobe with a sadist smile.

"Keigo, I love the way your mind works." Said Fuji happily as he gave his boyfriend a big kiss on the lip.

* * *

In the meantime, over at Fudomine, the wind seems to pick up and a wave of dark cloud appeared out of nowhere. Akira had never been a believer of superstitious so he ignored the bad vibe that was currently overwhelming his sense and continue to run his warm up laps when suddenly he tripped over a tree branch and broke his brand new IPOD.

"No, my IPOD. Now my rhyme is all mess up." Screamed Akira in pure agony.

Shinji was about to make a rant about Akira's careless behavior when he suddenly realized that he is at a loss for words … literally, "….I can't talk. My throat hurt." Whispered Shinji in pure horror.

During this whole time Tachibana look up in the sky with hint of tears in his eyes.

_What is Fuji Shusuke and Atobe Keigo up to this time and will Fudomine survived in one piece?_

The next day Tachibana was on his way to tennis practice when he heard a beeping sound from his cell phone. It appeared to be a message from none other than Fuji Shusuke and after a second of consideration he decided that for the good of the team he would need to sacrifice two of his best players.

_Akira and Shinji, may god bless your poor souls. I am sorry, but for the good of the team I need to send you two to the doorstep of the devil himself. _

…

Akira was staring at Atobe's mansion and wondering why Tachibana buchou want him to come all this way to deliver a package to Atobe buchou of Hyotei.

_I mean wouldn't it be easier to drop it off at the post office? Still I must not question the great Tachibana buchou. I must trust the great Tachibana buchou and if he wants me to come here than he must have his reason for it. I am probably thinking too much about this situation I mean it is not like Tachibana buchou is sending me to the doorstep of the devil himself. Wait, I am starting to sound like a lot like Shinji and speaking of Shinji, where did he go after class today? _

_Ding_

_Dong_

…

"Please come in. Master Atobe has been expecting you." Announced one of Atobe's many servants.

"Umm, thank you." Said Akira as he walks inside Atobe's huge mansion.

_Wow, I forget how rich Atobe was. I mean this place is huge and utterly spotless. I don't even want to know how many servants it takes to keep a place like this tidy. _

"Ahh, you must be the bad temper red head from Fudomine." Said Atobe causally as he walk down the stairs like the king that he is.

"Hey, I resent that. I do have a name and it is Kamio Akira." Replied Akira in an annoying tone.

"Yes, I remember you are Fudomine's little speed demon and you played double with that ranting blue head friend of yours." Commented Atobe in a provoking tone.

"What does this have to do with Shinji?" Asked Akira suspiciously.

Atobe walk over to his chair and sat down like a king and said, "Oh nothing really. Actually, if you want you can follow me and we can both pay Shinji a visit."

Right now Akira was bewildered and can't even imagine what sort of trouble his best friend Shinji is in, "What did you do to Shinji?"

"Nothing, Ibu is just enjoying spending some quality time talking with my boyfriend right now." Said Atobe causally.

"Who is your boyfriend?" Asked Akira curiosity.

"I can't believe you didn't know who the great Ore-sama's boyfriend is. Well, Ore-sama will be kind and tell you that the tensai Fuji Shusuke from Seiguka is Ore-sama's boyfriend." Announced Atobe in complete disbelief.

_Oh my god. Shinji is being tortured by Fuji Shusuke. I must save him. _

"Is Shinji still alive?" Asked Akira doubtfully.

"Yes, Ibu-kun is still very much alive. I mean for god sake Shusuke is not capable of murdering another human being." Commented Atobe.

_Sadly, I am not completely sure of that. Shinji, please be strong. _

Akira was looking quite confused while he followed Atobe through hall after hall.

"Atobe, how much longer do we have to walk?" Asked Akira impatiently.

"Shusuke and Ibu are in the west wing and since we are currently in the east wing, it should be another 30 minutes." Stated Atobe.

"WHAT !!!" Yelled Akira.

_Jesus how big is Atobe's so called mansion._

"I guess if you are really impatient, we could just drive over." Said Atobe casually as he pulled out a remote from his pocket.

Akira was stunned when he saw a super flashy car show up in front of them in matter of few seconds, "Atobe, why didn't we just drive over to them in the first place?"

Atobe shrug and said, "No reason, I thought you might enjoy the view over since you had probably never seen Ore-sama's fabulous house before."

With Atobe's awesome driving skill, they both managed to make it to the west wing in one piece in record time.

Akira was glaring at Atobe for taking fifteen minutes of his life that he will never get back by walking instead of driving but all thoughts were vanished when he saw Shinji in … in a dress? Akira's eyes came wide open and yes you can see both eyes even the one that was usually hidden behind his bang.

"Akira !!! Why are you here?" Asked Shinji who look equally horrified.

"Shinji, why are you dress like a girl?" Asked Akira who was still in the state of shock.

Shinji turned and glared at Fuji who was just sitting there smiling like he had done absolutely nothing wrong.

"Ahh, Kamio-kun, how nice of you to join us." Said Fuji casually.

Akira took one look at Shinji and then proceeds to run away from the two demons as fast as his legs can carry them but before he can make it to the door Atobe press a button on his remote and the door automatically closed and lock on its own.

Shinji look shocked before he started ranting, "Akira, I can't believe you were just going to leave me here? I mean I thought we were best friends. How can you think about leaving me here? I guess next time I see you in trouble I will just leave you hanging and …."

"Shinji, have you seen them? They are evil." Interrupted Akira as he slowly started to back away from Atobe and Fuji.

The two exchanged look and burst out laughing which further freaked Akira out.

"Kamio-kun, calm down. We are not going to kill anyone. The only reason Shinji is in this get up is because he lost a tennis match to me." Said Fuji innocently.

"Shinji, is that true?" Asked Akira.

"Yes, but I didn't know that the loser was going to have to dress up like a girl. I mean the only reason I came here was to deliver a box for Tachibana buchou and …" Started Shinji.

"Wait a minute, Tachibana buchou ask me to drop off a box here too." Said Akira.

In complete harmony both suddenly had an outburst, "Betray by the person that we respect and trust with our lives. Tachibana buchou how could you!!!"

Atobe look at Fuji and shrug his shoulder again for their obvious overdramatic display.

"Anyway, if you are both done with your little dramatic scene, we need to proceed with our game." Said Atobe impatiently.

"…"

"How many times do I have to tell you that we are not going to kill you?" Commented Atobe with a sigh.

Fuji decided that it was time that he interfere and said, "We just need to ask you two to fill out this questionnaire and then you are free to go."

"Really?" Asked Akira suspiciously.

"Yes." Said Atobe in a slightly frustrated tone.

Both grab the paper and pencil like their life depend on it and started to fill out the form. In the speed of light both were scribbling down answers till the last question … Shinji glanced over at Akira and then quickly look away.

"Here, we are both done so we are free to go right?" Asked Akira.

"Ahh, yes." Said Atobe as he took out his remote and unlocked the door.

Before Atobe can said another word, the two fled out of the mansion and out the door like they were caught on fire.

"Humm, Ore-sama was going to ask one of the driver to drop them off, but I guess they prefer to walk." Said Atobe to himself.

After few minutes of running, they are both finally backed in the busy street and away from the two monsters. However, it was then Akira realized that he was currently holding Shinji's hand in public.

_I guess it is safe to let go off Shinji's hand since we are not running for our lives anymore. I have to admit; I never thought Shinji would look so pretty in a dress with make up on. Hey, wait a minute, why are there so many perverts looking at my Shinji with their dirty disgusting eyes. Wait, did I just said my Shinji. _

On the other hand, Shinji was looking equally uncomfortable and was leaning in at Akira in a desperate attempt to hide his hideous look.

_Why is everyone looking at me? I know Akira must be embarrassed to be seen with me now. _

Fortunately for them, they both arrived at Akira's house and noticed that no one was home. Shinji let out a sight of relief and said, "Akira, I need to borrow your clothes and get this junk wash off my face and oh and get out of these clothes too. I am still amazed at how familiar Fuji Shusuke seemed to be with makeup and woman's fashion."

Shinji look down and a frown appeared on his face and said, "Akira, I look really ugly now right? I must make one ugly girl and you are probably grossed out aren't you?"

Without thinking Akira said, "No, Shinji you look really pretty. Actually, you are the prettiest person I ever seen."

Akira was blushing before he leaned over and slowly brushes away few strands of Shinji's hair away from his face. Akira was surprised when he saw how beautiful his best friend really was and before he knows it he had leaned over and kisses Shinji on the lip.

"Akira, I am home."

Like a pair of deer caught under a headlight, they were completely still while Akira's sister walk in on them.

"Ops, I didn't realize that Akira had brought his girlfriend home. By the way, Akira, nice taste in girls, she is rather pretty." Said Akira's sister after she gave his baby brother a wink.

Both stare at each other and then burst out in laughs together.

_Maybe today isn't such a bad day after all. _

* * *

At Atobe's mansion;

"Shusuke, why was Ibu-kun in the outfit that you brought as a gift for your sister's birthday?" Asked Atobe.

"Well, I got bored and decided to have some fun at Ibu-kun's expense and you have to admit Ibu-kun look rather pretty as a girl." Said Fuji with a grin.

"Yes, but not as pretty as you Shusuke." Commented Atobe.

The two smiled and throw the two questioners in the trash because they already got the data that they need from their first pair of guinea pig.

* * *

TBC

The next set of guinea pig will be …

Must wait another week to find out and yes I should be shot for this.


	8. Niou & Yagyuu

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. I am making my way back to Rikkai tennis team because it had been a long time since I mention any of their team members.

**_By the way, I think I will start calling Atobe & Fuji as the "Perfect Pair" because it is ashamed that Atobe & Fuji pairing doesn't have a cute name like all the other pairs._** In the meantime I will continue to write this fiction till I ran out of pairings from PoT.

Oh and**_ I will reveal how Atobe & Fuji got together in the last chapter of this fiction _**but umm in reality, I have no idea when this fiction is going to end so it could be a while. Thank you all for the reviews. I simply love reading them and as a little thank you gesture on my part, I gave you a super early update. Yep, you only had to wait 4 days rather than a whole week. Hah, just kidding I am sure no one was really counting the days till I update.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 8: Niou and Yagyuu)**

**(Aka: My little tribute to the Rikkai team) **

…

"Hey Keigo, what do you want to do tonight?" Asked Fuji.

Atobe look at Fuji and said, "The same thing we do every night Shusuke."

Both look at each other and then burst out in laughs together.

"Shusuke, I swear we are never watching this lame cartoon again." Said Atobe as he attempted to put a frown on his face but failed miserably.

"But Keigo, _"Pinky and the Brain"_ is a classic piece of work." Replied Fuji with a pout.

_Why does Shusuke have to look so gorgeous? I need to learn how to resist Shusuke's unnatural charm but somehow I know that is not going to happen in this lifetime. I guess it is my own fault for falling for a gorgeous and equally sadist tensai. _

"Well, since no one in their right mind would ever call you stupid and by process of elimination that would make Ore-same the retarded pink rat." Commented Atobe in a disgust tone.

Fuji walk over and hug his boyfriend before saying, "Even if you are an ugly pink rat, I will still love you. Oh and speaking of rat, I had decided to go ahead and pick our next testing subjects."

Atobe raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way and wait for Fuji to continue.

Fuji grinned and said, "I had been talking to Seiichi and decided that we are going to pay Rikkai tennis team a visit soon."

"Seiichi? When did you guys become such good friends?" Asked Atobe curiosity.

"Being friends with Seiichi was pretty much unexpected because we don't usually hang around with the same crowd. Anyway, last Friday, I decided to pick up a new batch of wasabi at the new Organic supermarket and by some random luck I happened to ran into Seiichi buying some soy milk. Long story short, we end up having lunch together and it turns out that we have more in common than we thought." Replied Fuji with a sadist smile.

_Actually, I think anyone with a half brain would realize that. Seiichi Yukimura is almost as unpredictable and sadist as Shusuke if not more. I should feel sorry for Rikkai tennis team but somehow I don't. I guess being around Shusuke for a long period of time was starting to take a toll on my personality. _

"During our conversation I mention the article that I read and Seiichi thought that it was a very interesting theory too. Seiichi was so intrigue by our current finding that he decided to aid us in our experiment by letting us the full use of his team minus his Akaya of course." Said Fuji with a wide smile.

"I take it that you two had already decided on the second pair of guinea pigs for our little project." Stated Atobe knowingly.

Fuji nodded and in an overexcited voice said, "We decided that the invincible pair of Rikkai would serve our purpose well. The gentleman of Rikkai and the trickster of Rikkai. Now doesn't that just scream fun?"

Atobe stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

_I know the second Shusuke expressed interest in this hobby it would turn into something borderline pure evilness. Yet, I have to admit my own intention wasn't pure to start out with but I had no intention of taking things this far. Yes, no one is safe from Shusuke's brilliant mind, but I wonder should I really be enjoying Shusuke's plan this much? _

Atobe shrug and decided that there is absolutely nothing wrong with having a little fun at _everyone's_ expense.

* * *

**Next day at Rikkai; **

The whole team was feeling rather uneasy when Yukimura buchou announced that his friends were coming over today during practice. The feeling of pure fear only grew when Yukimura buchou announced that his friends were none other than Fuji Shusuke and Atobe Keigo.

"Hey Akaya, what is Yukimura buchou up to this time?" Asked Marui in a suspicious tone.

Kirihara look slightly offended before saying, "Why are you assuming that I know what Mura is up to?"

"Because you guys are dating and it would make sense for Yukimura to share his thought with his little boyfriend." Interrupted Niou with a smirk.

Yanagi look like he was deep in thought before commenting, "Haru has a point for once. So Akaya, what is Yukimura up to this time?"

Like a scared little kid caught stealing, Kirihara look absolutely terrified before Sanada finally took pity on Kirihara and decided to interrupt the questioning process.

"Everyone remember we are talking about Seiichi here. If Seiichi is really going to plot something against all of us I doubt Akaya would be able to stop him." Said Sanada in his monotone voice.

Meanwhile Jackal walked over to a petrified Kirihara and patted his head and said, "Now Akaya, you have to be a brave little boy and don't let the senpais scared you silly again."

Kirihara stared at Jackal with his eyes shinning like a drowning cat after a lifesaver.

"Genichirou has a point. Maybe we should just wait and see what buchou had in store for us." Said Yagyuu.

The conversation would have continued if not for the fact that Yukimura had chose to walk in at that moment.

A smiling Yukimura announced, "Everyone listen up. We are going to have a practice match against our special guests today."

Marui was staring at his double partner Jackal in shock and thought;

_I must be dreaming. Are we really just going to play tennis with Fuji Shusuke and Atobe Keigo? _

Next to him, Niou was thinking the exact opposite.

_I am not buying Yukimura's act. I know buchou must be plotting something perfectly evil. I have an eye for sadist plan and I can smell buchou's scheming plot from a million miles away._

Yukimura just continue to smile while he observed his teammate's facial expression.

_Yes, bringing Shusuke and his boyfriend over was a brilliant idea. I can never understand why everyone is so afraid of Shusuke when he is perfectly harmless. _

"Genichirou will tell everyone what they are supposed to do with the exception of Hiroshi and Haru." Announced Yukimura.

Everyone with the exception of the two unfortunate players looks beyond relief and went on their way. Kirihara grin evilly at Niou before starting his warm up laps with Jackal who gave the double pair a pity look.

Yagyuu glared at his double partner and asked, "Haru, is there any perks to being your double partner?"

Niou looked shock before replying, "Hiroshi, I swear I didn't do anything to make Yukimura mad this time. Well, not that I know of. I mean nothing that Yukimura should know about. Humm, maybe …….."

Yagyuu sigh and interrupted his double partner's ranting and said, "Let's just get this over with. I mean it is only Yukimura, Fuji and Atobe."

_Oh god, what was I thinking? This is going to be awful. Maybe I shouldn't play double with Haru anymore. I know being the invincible pair feel great but Haru has way too many enemies. _

"Hiroshi, are you still in there somewhere?" Asked Niou as he attempt to drag his partner to their slightly doom future or in another word the tennis court where the three devils awaits them.

Yukimura was smiling innocently before he announced, "We are going to have a double match today. It is going to be Atobe-Fuji pair vs. Niou-Yagyuu pair."

_So we are really just going to play a game against Atobe and Fuji? Maybe I am over thinking the situation like Yanagi. _

"Oh before I forget the loser will be completely at the winner's mercy." Commented Yukimura before he took the role of the referee.

Niou on the other hand had a wide grin on his face and thought of all the possible tortures that he can put Atobe and Fuji through.

"Atobe and Fuji pair will serve first since they are our guests today." Announced Yukimura.

Fuji smiled innocently and started the match with his famous invisible serve. Niou was busy observing Fuji's tennis style and after the first set of game, Niou came to the stunning conclusion.

_Curse you Fuji Shusuke. He has no bad habit what so ever. I mean is that even possible? Calm down Haru, there is still Atobe Keigo. I am sure I can find one bad habit from him that will help us win the match. _

Yagyuu can't help but notice his partner's impatient look and sigh.

_Haru need to realize that we can win without relying on other people's habit. When will Haru realized that he needs to have more faith in our partnership. I am surprised that Fuji Shusuke and Atobe Keigo can played so well together consider the fact that they are from rival schools. _

"Game, set and match. Winner Atobe-Fuji pair with score of 6-4." Announced Yukimura with a sadist grin on his face.

Niou look absolutely frustrated.

_We lost. This can't happen. We are the invincible team. Niou-Yagyuu pair had never lost before. This is all my fault. I should have been able to find Atobe's bad habit once I failed to find Fuji's habit. I let Hiroshi down. _

"Let's get this over with. What do you guys want Hiroshi and me to do?" Asked Niou spitefully.

Fuji smiled innocently and said, "Nothing horrible, we just want you two to go on a date together."

Yagyuu raised his eyebrow in puzzle and asked, "You guys came all this way to Rikkai and took the effort to crush us in tennis for that?"

Atobe shrug and said, "Shusuke want to visit Yukimura and the two suggested that we have some light practice against the best double team in our district."

Yukimura had the same innocent smile on and said, "Shusuke and Keigo had never play double before this moment and if a pair made up on the spot can crush you guys then obviously you guys lack chemistry."

Atobe frowned at Yukimura's use of his first name but decided to ignore it.

On the other hand, Niou frowned at Yukimura's words but what bothered him more than the lost was that Yukimura was right. Ever since their match against Seigaku's golden pair he had started to act differently around Yagyuu.

* * *

**Two days later;**

Yagyuu arrived at the tennis court and slowly walk over to where Niou was sitting on the bench.

"Fancy meeting you here Haru." Announced Yagyuu casually.

Niou looked up and said, "Cut the crap Hiroshi, I know you don't want to be here anymore than me."

_Haru, you are such a baka. You have no right being a jerk to Hiroshi. He doesn't deserve this. If it wasn't for me, Hiroshi would still be playing golf and free from all this insanity. _

"Sorry Hiroshi. I am just …." Started Niou.

Yagyuu pat Niou on the shoulder and said, "Haru, I understand and I don't mind spending Saturday morning with you. It had been a while since we play each other for fun."

"Hiroshi, let forget about our original plan. I want to take you somewhere else." Said Niou.

Yagyuu smiled and nodded.

…

Two train rides later Yagyuu was staring at a golf court.

"Haru?" Asked Yagyuu.

"I just want to see you in your most comfortable environment. Hiroshi, do you ever regret giving up golf for tennis?" Asked Niou.

Yagyuu pick up a golf club and took a swing before saying, "No, Haru never. Do you still remember what you told me years ago? Till today, I still remembered every single word. The tennis court is very small compared to a golf court, but in a match, it feels so incredibly big. It doesn't matter how much you run you can't catch up to the ball."

Niou look surprised before saying, "Yes and it took you no times to surpass me. Hiroshi, I have a confession to make."

Yagyuu put down his golf club and sat next to Niou and asked, "What is it Haru?"

Niou lie down on the field of green before saying, "I wasn't frustrated because we lost to Atobe-Fuji pair but I was upset about our win against Seigaku's golden pair."

"Why?" Asked Yagyuu curiosity.

"Because during that match you've decided that you have to play without me to win. At that time, I try to convince myself that I don't mind you leaving me behind if it was to win but I lied. I do mind. I felt betray. Silly isn't it?" Commented Niou awkwardly.

"No, it is not. Haru, I never knew you felt that way. I never left you behind. You were right, it doesn't matter how much run you can never catch up to all the ball in a match but I never felt that way. I never felt that way because you were there. You were there to catch up to the last ball during that match against Seigaku's golden pair. Haru, we would have lost if it wasn't for you." Replied Yagyuu.

"Hiroshi, do you think Yukimura was right about us? That we lack chemistry." Asked Niou.

"Yes, but it is something that we can change. Haru, I wish you would have more faith in us. We didn't lose to Atobe-Fuji pair because of our skills. We lost because you don't have enough trust in our partnership but I do." Said Yagyuu.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Niou.

"Once you realized that you couldn't find the flaw in Fuji and Atobe's tennis style you started falling apart mentally. For the longest time, I want to tell you that we can win without relying on you to find our opponents bad habit. We can win if you would place more faith in me, in us." Said Yagyuu as he looked away from Niou.

Niou looked stunned before saying, "Hiroshi, I am sorry. I am such a baka. I thought I know you better than anyone but I guess I was wrong."

Yagyuu suddenly laugh and said, "Baka Haru, we have all the time in the world to get to know each other. We are partners right?"

Niou smiled and nodded.

_Yes, we are partners. _

_Hiroshi, we will always be partners in tennis and in life. _

* * *

Meanwhile Atobe frowned at Fuji and said, "Shusuke, you do realize that we just help Yukimura strengthen the bond between his best double pair?"

Fuji nodded and said, "So that was Seiichi's little plan all along. He wanted to fix the broken bond between his best double pair but I don't mind. Hah, after all tennis wouldn't be fun if we don't have strong opponents to crush."

Atobe shake his head in defeat and make a mental note to separate Shusuke from Rikkai's sadist buchou.

* * *

TBC ..

A.N. I had just decided right now that **_couple 9 will be Sanada and Kajimoto_**. Hah, yes it had been a while since I went down the wacky pairing road. Currently, I haven't start on the story yet but I promise I will make it flow by the time I finished.

Hopefully when I finish the Sanada and Kajimoto chapter I will make a believer out of you. So till next week or I can be evil like Fuji and make you wait for 2 weeks. Actually would it matter that much if I update once every 2 weeks rather than once a week Oo.

It is just a harmless little thought because we all know that patience is a virtue that is very rarely practice.


	9. Sanada & Kajimoto

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. After I pair up Yukimura with Kirihara I had been thinking about poor Sanada. So I decided that I will find a gorgeous tennis player for Sanada and so without further ranting on my part I gave you couple #9. By the way, Jyosei does need more love so I will _pimp_ Wakato off to an unexpected victim somewhere down the road too.

**Note**: This chapter will make better sense if you read the last chapter.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell **

**(Couple 9: Sanada and Kajimoto)**

Fuji was gazing lovingly at his cactus plants when his cell phone started ringing. A frown was soon found on Fuji's flawless face because there is nothing Fuji hated more than being interrupted when he was showering love over his babies, aka, his cactus family.

"Hello, this is Fuji Shusuke speaking." Answered Fuji in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Shusuke, it is Seiichi. I want to know if you are going to be busy today." Replied Yukimura on the other line.

"Well, I was planning to go fishing with Keigo, but I can always do that next week. What do you have in mind?" Asked Fuji in an overexcited tone.

_If it was Seiichi calling then I guess I can forgive the unpleasant interruption. Of course, Keigo must never know about this. I have this strange feeling that Keigo has a very jealous personality. _

Yukimura laughed and said, "I will tell you when we meet up later at your favorite ice cream place near Jyosei. That place was forever stuck in my mind after you first brought me there because it was the only ice cream store that I knew that serves wasabi ice cream."

Fuji grinned before replying, "We can meet up in an hour. I just need to call Keigo and cancel our plan for today."

An hour later, Yukimura was staring at Fuji who was currently enjoying his wasabi ice cream top with chocolate sprinkles.

Fuji looked up from his ice cream and asked, "Seiichi, would you like a taste?"

For a brief second, Yukimura felt his stomach turned green before replying, "Shusuke, I think I will stick to my own strawberry ice cream sundae."

_No wonder Shusuke can tolerate Inui's fearful drink. Anyone who eats wasabi ice cream on a daily base can stomach anything._

"So Seiichi were you being serious when you mentioned that you want to find someone for Sanada?" Asked Fuji curiously.

"Hah, of course and that is why I need your help. I mean after all you have more experience in this area than I do." Said Yukimura with his trademark smile.

Fuji had his own trademark sadist smile on his face before replying, "I must admit pairing Sanada off with someone might do wonders for his otherwise stoic personality. I mean even Tezuka had shown some improvement after we pimp Echizen on him."

Yukimura grinned and said, "I never thought Tezuka would like someone as young as Echizen. Hah, so it is always the quiet one that you have to watch out for."

Fuji was going to mention that Kirihara isn't that much older than Echizen when he noticed a familiar figure, "Hey Seiichi, isn't that Kajimoto buchou from Jyosei sitting over there in the corner?"

"Yes, I wonder what is troubling him." Commented Yukimura as he noticed the obvious frown on Kajimoto's face.

But before Yukimura and Fuji can make any move, an overexcited Wakato run into the ice cream store yelling, "Hey, buchou you have to save me from the evil twins again."

Kajimoto's frown lines appeared to deepen and Fuji could have swear that he saw one or two veins popped on Kajimoto's otherwise attractive face

Kajimoto glared at Wakato before asking the obvious question, "What did _you_ do this time?"

Wakato looked shocked before saying, "Buchou, I promised it wasn't my fault this time. The twins started this. I was posing for few of my fans when Youhei called me a prissy princess. Then Kouhei joined in his brother's taunt and said that I need to stop hogging the locker room mirror."

"Wakato, just get to the point." Interrupted Kajimoto impatiently.

Wakato smiled innocently and said, "Well, I might have called Youhei and Kouhei girly looking by mistake. It just slipped out of my mouth and then …….well umm Shinjou got annoyed with us for causing so much noise in the locker room and ….."

Yukimura and Fuji both listened on the conversation with the same sadist smile on their face.

Fuji smiled at Yukimura.

Yukimura smiled at Fuji.

The two nodded and walked out the door together with one goal in mind.

* * *

Next day after tennis practice Kajimoto was walking home when he noticed someone that he would never expected to see hanging around Jyosei area. 

_Sanada_ _Genichirou from Rikkai? What was he doing outside of Jyosei?_

"Sanada, what are you doing here?" Asked Kajimoto curiosity as he walked toward Sanada.

Even thought Sanada was surprised to see Kajimoto talking to him, one would never been able to tell by Sanada's facial expression, "Kajimoto from Jyosei? I was waiting for ……"

"Buchou, help me. Shinjou is going to kill me!" Interrupted Wakato in pure panic.

Kajimoto could felt an instant headache coming up and grab Sanada's hand and said, "Genichirou, sorry for making you wait. Wakato, I am going to be busy today so try to stay alive on your own for once."

Meanwhile Wakato was standing as still as a statue with his mouth hangs open.

Finally after the initial shock had set in, Wakato yelled after the pair that just ran away, "Kajimoto buchou, how could you be so heartless!"

Suddenly, Wakato felt a rush of cold air and realized that his life was still on the line and Shinjou was gaining on him fast, therefore, Wakato started to run for his life again.

After running away from Wakato for ten minutes straight Kajimoto finally stop.

"I think I am safe for now." Said Kajimoto outloud.

"Excuse me, but what are we doing?" Asked Sanada in his monotone voice.

"Sanada, sorry about back there. I didn't mean to drag you into this but every buchou need a break from his insane teammates." Replied Kajimoto in a hopeless tone.

Sanada nodded.

_I guess being a buchou for the Jyosei tennis team can be a pretty hard task too. _

"Sanada, you can let go of my hand now." Commented Kajimoto in a rather embarrassing tone while he was staring at the joined hands.

"Of course, I didn't even notice that we were still holding hands till you mention it." Replied Sanada as he let go of Kajimoto's warm hands.

"Didn't you say you were waiting for someone before?" Asked Kajimoto quickly in hope of diverting Sanada's attention from the awkward moment before.

"Yes, I was supposed to meet up with Seiichi but I wouldn't be surprised if he stood me up again." Said Sanada rather casually.

"Oh, I didn't realize that Yukimura buchou was so unreliable." Commented Kajimoto.

Sanada was in deep thought for a second before replying, "Seiichi isn't unreliable, he is just unpredictable and years of experience taught me that sometimes it is better not to ask why."

Kajimoto nodded and said, "Yes, sometimes ignorance is truly a blessing."

_Ignorance as a blessing? I guess I can live without knowing about Seiichi's sadist plans, Akaya's evil way, Bunta's hopeless sugar addiction, Niou's plotting way, Renji's freak hobby in data gathering and ….._

Suddenly Sanada could feel a huge headache coming on and said, "Kajimoto, thank you for your wise words."

"Umm welcome, Sanada." Replied Kajimoto embarrassingly because it is not everyone you get thank you or called wise from someone like Sanada.

"Actually, I am the one who should say thank you since you were the one who help me avoid another dramatic argument between Wakato and Shinjou." Commented Kajimoto.

"Hey Sanada since you are here, how about you let me treat you to some ice cream as a thank you gesture on my part. We have the best ice cream store in the whole district here. They also server every flavors imaginable including wasabi flavor." Said Kajimoto.

"Wasabi flavor?" Asked Sanada suspiciously.

"Yes, once I asked the owner why she would want to create such an unappealing flavor and she told me that it all started when this gorgeous boy stopped by and asked for such flavor. Even thought no one else would buy this flavor she insisted on making it because the same boy would always stop by for that particular flavor on a weekly base after she started making it." Replied Kajimoto.

"Fuji Shusuke." Commented Sanada.

"What?" Asked Kajimoto.

"Nothing." Said Sanada.

"Well then let's get going. I am suddenly in the mood for their famous super chocolate sundae." Said Kajimoto.

"Ok." Replied Sanada as he follows Kajimoto for reasons unknown.

The two soon arrived at the ice cream store and both place their order.

"Hi, Kajimoto-kun fancy seeing you here again." Said the owner.

"I was just telling my friend here how fabulous your ice cream is." Replied Kajimoto with a wide smile.

"Oh it is just ice cream and you boys spoiled me with all your compliments." Said the owner.

"Nonsense, we all know that Obaasan makes the best ice cream and hey I noticed that the container for wasabi ice cream had been touch." Commented Kajimoto.

The owner smiled pleasantly and said, "Yes, my favorite customer came last week with his friend."

_This is going to be a good year. I know making wasabi ice cream was a brilliant idea because every time Fuji-kun stopped by he always brought new gorgeous friends along. _

Kajimoto noticed that the owner had the same fan girl smile as Wakato's mob of fans and decided that it was time he took their order and find their seat.

"Hah, Sanada don't mind Obaasan's weird attitude sometimes. She is a really nice old lady but I think she has a secret hobby of looking at pretty boys." Said Kajimoto with a shrug.

Before Sanada could reply he noticed that his phone was beeping and saw that Yukimura had send him a text message.

Sanada took a bite of his coconut and pineapple sundae in hope of easing his sudden headache and said, "Kajimoto, it seemed that we are on a date."

Kajimoto was about to chock on his ice cream if that was possible and blurts out, "A date?"

"Yes, if Seiichi said it is a date then it is. I learn that nothing good will come out of defying Seiichi's order." Said Sanada causally.

Kajimoto shivered at the thought of Rikkai's sadist buchou and said, "Don't tell me that he set this up?"

"Probably, Seiichi had an uncanny ability to do almost anything he want and pretty much get away with it." Commented Sanada.

"But why us?" Asked Kajimoto.

Sanada shrug and said, "No one will ever find out what is really going on in Seiichi's mind."

Sanada took another bite of the ice cream and said, "Delicious."

Kajimoto grinned and said, "See I told you it will be worth it."

In the meantime there was a pair of boys who was in a state of shock at the image before them.

"Hey, Haru isn't that Sanada over there with Kajimoto?" Asked Yagyuu.

"Yes, I wonder what they are doing together." Replied Niou suspicously.

Yagyuu stared at Niou.

Niou stared at Yagyuu.

"Mura buchou probably have something to do with this." Said both in unison.

"I guess we are not the only one who was affected by Mura buchou's sudden boredom and friendship with Fuji Shusuke." Said Niou.

"Well Haru I really don't think we were affected at all. I mean the little act that we put on last week should get them off our case for good." Commented Yagyuu.

Niou nodded before saying, "Yes, but I think we might have went overboard with the warm and sentimental act."

"Well, it was short noticed and at least Mura seemed satisfied for the time being." Said Yagyuu.

Niou grinned and said, "I wonder what Mura was planning to do with Sanada."

Yagyuu looked strangely at his double partner before asking, "Haru, do you really want to know what is going on inside Mura's head?"

Niou smiled and said, "Hiroshi, I thought you knew me better than this."

"Reminded me why I am still playing double with you again?" Asked Yagyuu.

"Because we both know that deep down you have a scheming side to your gentleman way." Commented Niou.

Yagyuu looked unconvinced.

Niou laughed and said, "Otherwise, you wouldn't agree to put on that childish act for Atobe and Fuji to witness."

"Being around you and Mura are doing wonders for my personality." Replied Yagyuu.

"Hey look, Sanada is leaving with Kajimoto." Interrupted Niou suddenly.

"Should we follow them?" Asked Yagyuu.

Niou looked at Yagyuu with a dumbfound look, "Do you even have to ask?"

Finally both pairs walk out the ice cream and eventually end up at a tennis court.

"Hey Haru, do you think Sanada is going to play a match against Kajimoto?" Asked Yagyuu.

"Humm, probably not because there is no doubt in my mind that Sanada would crush Kajimoto." Said Niou.

Soon it became clear that the two was just sitting on the bench and talking.

Talking?

Yes, Sanada was talking with Kajimoto on the bench. It seemed that the two bonded over one common link between them. The suffering that they have to endure on daily base because of their tennis team had created a strong bond between the two.

After a while, Niou smiled and said, "Hiroshi, let's go."

"But they are still talking." Commented Yagyuu.

"I know and I think it is time that we let Sanada have some privacy and freedom." Said Niou as he dragged Yagyuu away slowly.

Yagyuu smiled.

_Sometimes Haru can be really nice but if I ever said that out loud I know Haru would unleash his evilness on me. It is time like this made me proud to say that I am Haru's boyfriend even thought he never act like it in public. The trickster and the gentleman. I admit that does sound good. _

"Hey Hiroshi, what are you smiling about?" Asked Niou curiosity.

"Nothing, Haru. I just noticed that you hair need another trim." Commented Yagyuu with a smile.

Niou grinned and both walk away from the court.

* * *

Back in the tennis court, Kajimoto let out a sigh and said, "Sanada, I am kind of glad that Yukimura decided to set us up today even thought neither one of us know about it." 

After a second of shock, Sanada let out a laugh.

This time it was Kajimoto who was in shock, "I didn't know you can laugh."

"Me either but for once I am glad for Seiichi bizarre plan. It had been a while since I can let down my guard like today." Replied Sanada.

"It is getting late and we both have practiced tomorrow, so how about it Sanada. Same time next week." Commented Kajimoto.

Sanada nodded and said, "It is a date."

_This year is full of surprise but I must admit today has been the best surprise of them all. _

That night Fuji was on the phone with Yukimura and said, "Seiichi, I can't believe the plan work."

Yukimura smiled on the other line and replied, "I know Genichirou would bond well with Kajimoto. After all we know how much misery loves company."

Fuji laughed.

Yukimura laughed

Meanwhile everyone from nearby tennis team suddenly felt a very cold shiver down their spin especially Atobe who only has one thing on his mind.

_There must be a way to break the bond between Shusuke and Yukimura. _

* * *

TBC… 

A.N. I hope you enjoy this crack chapter. LoL yes no one can outsmart Yukimura and Fuji. I wonder what would happened if you combine Yukimura, Fuji and Niou? Hah, and I am sure Atobe is having a major headache over Fuji's new best friend.

Oh the couple of choice for next chapter is still up for grab. Yes, I am pretty much open to anything as long as the pair in question is drop dead gorgeous.


	10. Atsushi & Yuuta

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

Note: Atsushi is the twin that was forced to cut his hair and wear a red ribbon because of Mizuki.

Warning: Crack, absolute crack from St. Rudolph tennis team.

A.N. Hello everyone, it had been a while since I update this story. I want to say a special thank you to **Bob -aka-Tani's slave** for proof reading this chapter. LoL finally a mistake free chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this rare pair because I don't think I had ever read a story about this pair. At least not to my knowledge.

Again thank you for the reviews, I am surprised that I am only 12 reviews away from the big 1-0-0.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell**

**(Couple 10: Atsushi and Yuuta)**

"Keigo, how many times do I have to apologize before you can forgive me?" asked Fuji with a pout.

Atobe ignored Fuji's pathetic attempt at apologizing and continued to pretend he was reading a novel title _How to ignore your boyfriend after a fight. _

Finally, Fuji decided that he'd had enough and snatch Atobe's book from his hand and said, "Keigo, we can both go fishing whenever we want but how often do you get to plot against Sanada. I can't help but get excited when Seiichi asked me for help with something like this."

"It is not about the fishing trip. I am just tired of feeling like the second best in your mind and now that you are hanging out with Yukimura I am starting to feel like I matter less and less," complained Atobe.

Fuji smiled before saying, "The Ore-sama that I know would never call himself second best and besides there was never anyone else but you."

"What about Yuuta?" asked Atobe suspiciously.

"For god sake, Yuuta is my brother," replied Fuji.

Atobe shrugged before saying, "Yeah, Yuuta is a brother that you can't seem to let go."

Fuji looked offended and asked, "Are you implying that I have more than normal brotherly feeling towards Yuuta?"

"Yes," stated Atobe in a very blunt manner.

"I do not," countered Fuji childishly.

"Well prove it," provoked Atobe with a sly smile.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" asked Fuji cautiously.

Atobe continued to smile and said, "I suggest we find your brother a boyfriend."

"What? That is an outrage and no one is going to lay a hand on my Yuuta," stated Fuji angrily.

"See," commented Atobe.

Fuji continued to frown before saying, "Oh fine so who do you have in mind?"

"What about Mizuki?" asked Atobe.

Fuji had officially snapped before screaming, "My Yuuta with that purple freak? Over my dead body."

"Hey what is wrong with purple?" asked Atobe as he hugged his lavender pajamas lovingly.

"There is nothing wrong with purple but either way Yuuta is not allowed to hang out with that Mizuki character anymore than he already is," stated Fuji firmly.

"What about Yanagisawa?" suggested Atobe casually.

Fuji looked offended before replying, "My beautiful Yuuta is not going out with some guy who is still obsessed with rubber ducks."

Atobe sighed and said, "It is your brother's own fault for going to St. Rudolph where decent looking guys are like a dying breed except maybe for Atsushi Kisarazu."

"Wait, the name Kisarazu sounds familiar," commented Fuji.

Atobe shrugged and said, "Probably because his twin brother Ryou goes to Rokkahku Chuu with Saeki."

"Now I remember him. He was another misfortunate being who suffered at the hand of Mizuki. How dare Mizuki order the younger twin to cut his hair just because Mizuki himself was stupid enough to get confused? Keigo, I have decided that he is perfect for Yuuta," stated Fuji.

Atobe stared at Fuji and thought, _"I guess I didn't have to worry about Mizuki stealing Shusuke away. Not in this life time anyway."_

**Next day at St. Rudolph**

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Asked Yuuta suspiciously as he stared at a smiling Fuji.

"Yuuta, can't I stop by and visit my favorite baby brother?" asked Fuji lovingly.

Atsushi walked over and commented, "Yuuta, you are so lucky. Ryou never even called to ask how I was doing at St. Rudolph and he would never stop by just to see how I was doing."

Fuji smiled and decided that he was right. Atsushi would be a good influence on his Yuuta.

"Atsushi, if you want, I will switch brothers with you. You can take Shusuke and all his loving ways and I will take Ryou's nonexistent brotherly affection," stated Yuuta.

"Hah, Yuuta you are such a kidder," said Fuji with a grin.

"Yuuta, you should be grateful and cherish the time that you get to spend with your brother," commented Atsushi before he got back to his practice with Yanagisawa.

Fuji smiled at Atsushi before saying, "Let's have a practice match and…"

"Fuji, fancy seeing you here," interrupted Mizuki as he walked slowly over to the trio in his trademark purple shirt.

Fuji's smile disappeared and his eyes went wide open as he glared at Mizuki and his ugly purple shirt. Yes, the same purple shirt that was bleeding with pink and red flowers.

"Yuuta and Atsushi, let's go to the other side of the court where the view is less harmful," stated Fuji, completely ignoring Mizuki.

Mizuki cringed a little and attempted to brush off Fuji's remark as he twirled his curls. "Fuji, I was going to suggest that we play a tennis match and…"

Fuji smiled at Atsushi and said, "Atsushi, would you grant me the pleasure of seeing your famous drop volley."

Atsushi give a nervous laugh and nodded. _"I guess the rumors are true. Fuji really can't stand Mizuki. Poor Mizuki is still in denial and thinking that he has a chance with Fuji. Umm, there is probably a better chance of having a snowstorm in hell then Fuji being nice to Mizuki._

"Aniki, you have to leave now because we still have practice to attend to," stated Yuuta quickly before anything get out of hand.

"Nonsense Yuuta-kun, it is not everyday that tensai Fuji Shusuke stops by and graces us with his presence. I am allowing both you and Atsushi to practice with Fuji for the remainder of the practice," commented Mizuki casually.

Atsushi looked excited because it was not everyday that he got special one on one time with the great prodigy. On the other hand Yuuta looked like god had just forsaken him.

Outside of the St. Rudolph tennis court Atobe decided that he was getting quite bored waiting for Fuji.

Atobe sighed and decided that he was going to interfere and got out of the limo.

"Hello Yuuta-kun," stated Atobe causally as he stepped into St. Rudolph's tennis court.

Yuuta turned to Atsushi and pinched Atsushi on his arm.

"Ouch, Yuuta that hurts," commented Atsushi loudly.

Yuuta sigh before saying, "I guess this means that I am not having a nightmare. They are both here and both are standing right in front of my face."

Atobe frowned before saying, "Shusuke, you really should teach Yuuta some manners."

On the other hand Mizuki continued to twirl his hair and look upset because everyone was ignoring him and Mizuki simply wouldn't tolerate being ignored any longer.

"Why don't we have a practice match since we are all just standing here?" suggested Atobe.

Mizuki looked offended that Atobe had managed to snatch the words out of his mouth and interrupted, "I will be the referee."

Fuji shrugged before saying, "I don't know why Myaki is acting so childish."

"It is MIZUKI !" stated Mizuki loudly.

Yuuta and Atsushi exchanged a look and came to the agreement that they were just going to pretend that nothing had happened and try not to get tangled into this twisted web.

"Atsushi, you are a double player right?" asked Fuji nicely.

"Yes, Atsushi is my double partner dane," interrupted Yanagisawa.

However everyone just decided that Yanagisawa was simply not worth their time or energy and ignored him.

"Hey is anyone listening to me?" asked Yanagisawa loudly.

Out of nowhere, someone decided that Yanagisawa was being too annoying and decided to throw a rubber duck in his face.

"Oooh, a rubber ducky," exclaimed Yanagisawa happily as he went on his way.

Once Yanagisawa was out of the picture, Fuji stated, "I want to be double partner with Yuuta."

"I will partner with anyone but Aniki," commented Yuuta at the same time.

Atobe look offended that Fuji would forsake him for Yuuta again. Atsushi started to feel uncomfortable at being stuck in the middle.

Finally Mizuki got fed up and interrupted, "Why don't we draw straws? The two with the shorter ones will be partner and same goes with the two with the longer ones."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Mizuki smiled happily because it was his brilliant idea.

At the same time Fuji decided that Mizuki's smile was bothering him and said, "Miuuki, don't be childish. We are perfectly capable of choosing our own partners. I will be partner with Atobe and Yuuta and partner up with Atsushi."

"It is MIZUKI !!!" stated Mizuki loudly.

Again everyone ignored him because no one wants to get on Fuji Shusuke's bad side.

"Hey Yuuta let's make this game more interesting," commented Fuji causally.

"What do you mean Aniki?" asked Yuuta suspiciously.

"Trust me Yuuta, I would never hurt you," replied Fuji with a sadistic smile.

Yuuta was starting to feel really uneasy about playing a match against his Aniki and Atobe but his pride wouldn't let him back out. As predicated, the game proceeded and resulted in Fuji-Atobe pair ultimately crushing the Yuuta-Atsushi pair.

Yes, as in 6-0 in a no mercy game. Atobe look bored. Fuji was beaming. Yuuta look frustrated and vowed that he would beat his Aniki. Atsushi was wondering how he could improve his game. Mizuki was still twirling his hair and feeling upset that Fuji Shusuke was ignoring him. Yanagisawa was busy playing with his rubber duck, but no one really cared about him.

"Yuuta, since we won I suggest that we all go on a date and celebrate," commented a positively beaming Fuji.

Yuuta look like someone just poured cold water over him. Atsushi look like he was trying to escape this weird brotherly affair. Atobe just shrugged because he had gotten rather used to Fuji's sadistic behavior, especially when Yuuta was involved. Mizuki's hair was looking extremely curly due to all the twirling that he had been doing.

Half an hour later, the four had gotten out of Atobe's limo and went into one of the many restaurants that Atobe's parents owned.

"Come one Yuuta, it is not that bad," commented Atsushi.

"Not that bad? We are on a date with Aniki and Atobe, what could be worse?" demanded Yuuta.

Atobe looked offended at Yuuta's outraged comment and said, "Plenty of people would love spending more time with Shusuke and me."

Fuji smiled and started placing his order. "I'm not really hungry so I will just order my usual lychee drink with a hint of lemon, wasabi, orange and lime."

Atsushi started to turn green and said, "I'll just have some apple pie with a strawberry milkshake."

Yuuta was already used to his Aniki's strange food preference and decided to order a chocolate brownie and a chocolate milkshake.

Atobe smiled, snapped his finger and stated, "I will have my usual."

The female waitress seemed ready to melt on the spot, before she left with their orders.

"Yuuta, it has been so long since we have talked," started Fuji.

"Not long enough," mumbled Yuuta.

"Did you say something Yuuta?" asked Fuji with a loving smile.

"Umm nothing Aniki and stop smiling like that," replied Yuuta uncomfortably.

"Shusuke, I'm going to tell Yuuta-kun the good news," started Atobe.

"What good news?" asked Yuuta.

"We, as in Shusuke and I, have decided that Yuuta-kun shouldn't waste his talent in a place like St. Rudolph anymore. As a result, we had made arrangement for Yuuta to transfer to Hyotei," replied Atobe casually.

Fuji nodded and said, "That way Keigo can look after you while I'm over at Seigaku. Also, I know you want your space so I am not going to try and force you to transfer to Seigaku anymore."

"Wait, you guys can't just transfer Yuuta out of St. Rudolph like that," interrupted Atsushi quickly.

Yuuta stared at Atsushi like a lost dog that just found his master, full of hope and gratitude.

"I mean did you guys ever ask Yuuta what he wanted?" asked Atsushi quietly.

Atobe shrugged.

Fuji took a small sip of his polluted lychee drink and finally replied, "Atsushi, I know you mean well but I simply cannot allow my Yuuta to be in the presence of someone like Myuuki anymore."

Atsushi nodded and then quietly mumbled, "It is Mizuki."

Atobe decided to interfere and said, "Shusuke, I think Atsushi has a point. I mean in an elite school like Hyotei, Yuuta is bound to get lost and…"

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" demanded Yuuta angrily.

Atsushi quickly covered Yuuta's mouth and told him to shut up.

"I have the perfect solution. You guys let Yuuta stay at St. Rudolph and I promise to keep Yuuta out of Mizuki's evil and manipulative hands," stated Atsushi.

Fuji was positively beaming before saying, "I am not saying that I don't believe you Atsushi-kun but you can't be with my Yuuta all day long."

"No, but Atsushi could if he were to become Yuuta's boyfriend," suggested Atobe.

"Yeah, I could protect Yuuta from Mizuki if I were to become Yuuta's boyfriend," repeated Atsushi.

"Okay, then everything is settled. Yuuta will continue to stay at St. Rudolph given that Atsushi becomes Yuuta's boyfriend," commented Fuji.

Atsushi nodded and then realized something, "Wait… what just happened here?"

Yuuta sigh before saying, "We just got played by Aniki and his boyfriend."

Atsushi looked lost when he realized that Atobe and Fuji were both long gone and he was left in a private booth in a very expensive restaurant with Yuuta.

Yuuta was starting to worry about Atsushi's well being when Atsushi sudden spoken up, "Yuuta, you are right. Brothers are the 'root of all evil'."

Yuuta nodded and said, "So I guess we can forget about the whole boyfriend thing right Atsushi-senpai?"

"Absolutely not, we Kisarazu are men of our words and if I promised to be your protector against Mizuki then I will." stated Atsushi firmly.

"But… this is…?"

Yuuta's last few words of complaint were cut off when Atsushi leaned over and kissed Yuuta on the lips.

"See this isn't so bad right?" asked Atsushi embarrassedly.

Yuuta blushed and then shook his head.

Atsushi smiled and thought, _"Yuuta must never know that I played a part in his Aniki's little scheme because frankly I think Yuuta was spending way too much time with Mizuki too. There is something very suspicious about those midnight training sessions between Mizuki and Yuuta. And I finally got Mizuki back for forcing me to cut my hair. Hah, take that Mizuki. _

Meanwhile, Mizuki had been in his room sneezing uncontrollably ever since the Fuji brothers left with Atobe and Atsushi.

* * *

TBC

Wow I can't believe I had been through 10 pairs already. LoL, I guess I can finally cross off St. Rudolph off my list. Next pair is ... truth be told I have no idea so we will all have to wait and see.


	11. Youhei & Kouhei

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis and Ouran High School Host Club do not belong to me.

_Words in italic represent thoughts._

Warning: This is fiction contains incest so STOP now if that bothers you.

A/N: Beta-ed by Tani's Slave. I decided to write a story about this pair simply because a lot of reader had request an incest story and I am sort of running out of both crack and plausible pairs. –nervous laugh-

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell**

**(Couple 11: Youhei x Kouhei)**

Atobe was feeling very bored and was rather grateful when Fuji called and mention that he was going to stop by later.

Twenty minutes later…

"Keigo, it finally arrived," exclaimed Fuji in a very excited tone, as he walk into Atobe's bedroom like it was his own, which was probably true to some extent.

Atobe was staring at Fuji with one of his eyebrow raised before asking, "What has arrived?"

"The new animation that I ordered from Amazon has arrived," answered Fuji with a wide grin.

Atobe felt a headache coming on and thought, _"I don't need my famous insight to know what is coming. Shusuke is going to force me to endure hours and hours of anime watching till I am overwhelmed with a lifetime's supply of cuteness." _

"Keigo, I heard a lot of good things about "Ouran Host Club" especially about the Hitachiin brothers. Hikaru and Kaoru are so close. I wish Yuuta and I can be like them," stated Fuji with a slight pout.

"Shusuke, you do realize that I am in the same room and that Yuuta is dating someone right now," commented Atobe with a frown.

Fuji had his famous smile on before saying, "I bet if Yuuta would cooperate we would made the Hitachiin brother jealous of our brotherly love."

"Shusuke, the Hitachiin brothers are fictional characters and you do know that it is not normal to be that clingy to your baby brother," stated Atobe with a heavy sigh.

Fuji decided to ignore Atobe's comment and said, "Keigo, enough talking let's started watching. I am bit sad that there are only twenty six episodes in this anime."

So the two lovebirds started a marathon of anime watching. One was very into the anime and looking forward to all the brotherly love moments while the other was wondering if the others were right about his boyfriend being insane and weird.

Two days later…

"Shusuke, is it finally over?" Asked Atobe in a tired voice.

Fuji nodded and replied, "All good things must come to an end."

"Finally I can get some rest," exclaimed Atobe with a sigh of relief.

"Keigo, how can you sleep after watching something so beautiful? I suddenly feel inspired to do something," commented Fuji with his trademark smile.

"What?" asked Atobe uneasily.

"We should spread brotherly love, one like the Hitachiin brothers from the anime," answered Fuji confidently.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked Atobe suspiciously.

Fuji smiled and said, "Youhei and Kouhei Tanaka from Jyosei would be perfect for this project."

"I don't know why but I will ask anyway. What makes you think that the two second years from Jyosei would be perfect for this _project_?" asked Atobe curiosity.

Fuji smiled and said, "First, they are twins. Second, they play doubles together. Third, well do I even need to mention third? The first two reasons are enough to convince any normal human beings that they would be perfect for each other."

Meanwhile at Jyosei…

"Youhei,"

"Kouhei,"

"I have this bad feeling that something bad is going to happen soon," stated Youhei.

Kouhei nodded and said, "Wakato is probably working on one of his pitiful schemes again."

On the other side of the town, Wakato was walking out of a CD shop when someone bumped into him.

"Hey, watch where you are going," yelled Wakato after the rude person.

Wakato brushed the dust off his clothes and picked up his new CD when he realized that they were all cracked.

"My bad luck should end soon," mumbled an angry Wakato.

Next day Fuji stopped by Jyosei and was pleasantly surprised when he saw Sanada walking toward Joysei's tennis court.

"Sanada,"

Sanada felt an instant chill running down his spine and thought, _"Hum, I guess there is someone else out there besides Seiichi with the ability to make me feel uncomfortable."_

"…"

"Fancy seeing you here," commented Fuji.

"I could say the same thing. Is Seiichi with you today?" asked Sanada suspiciously.

Fuji shook his head and smiled pleasantly.

Sanada didn't realize that he was holding his breath till Fuji shook his head. After a sigh of relief Sanada managed to pull himself together and bid Fuji a farewell.

Fuji grinned and thought,_ "Today will be a good day." _

Youhei and Kouhei were both standing outside of their school entrance when they saw Fuji Shusuke.

"Youhei, do we have a practice match with Seigaku today?" asked Kouhei.

Kouhei shook his head and said, "Not that I know off but Buchou had been pretty busy with Sanada from Rikkai so …"

"Kouhei, do you have something that you would like to tell me," interrupted Kajimoto.

Kouhei laughed nervously and shook his head, "No, Kajimoto buchou. Everything is fine. We are just on our way to practice."

Meanwhile, Fuji had been observing the scene in front of him with a sadistic smile.

"Hello, Kajimoto," commented Fuji lightly.

"Hello, Fuji," answered Kajimoto with a nod.

"How is practice going lately?" asked Fuji casually.

Kajimoto stared at Fuji with a suspicious look before answering, "Fine."

"How are things with Sanada?"

Kajimoto sighed and said, "Fuji, why don't we cut the small talk and get to the point."

"I was just around the neighborhood and felt like having a practice match with your team," announced Fuji with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be practicing with your own team? I am sure Tezuka buchou would like to know where his Singles 2 player is," replied Kajimoto curiosity.

Fuji continued to smile before replying, "Don't worry about Tezuka, he lets me do pretty much anything that I want provided that no one is hurt in the process."

Kajimoto laughed nervously and thought, _"So there are people who are suffering worse than me." _

Five minutes later both third years walked onto the tennis court, stunning the group of regulars.

"What is Buchou doing with Fuji Shusuke?" asked Wakato curiosity.

Shinjou shook his head and decided that he was not going to get involved with his crazy teammates.

The twins seemed as intrigued as Wakato and decided to approach their buchou in hopes of finding out the true intention behind Fuji's special visit.

Kajimoto felt his headache grow as the twins and Wakato approached him and thought, _"The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can regain my sanity." _

"Everyone, as you have probably noticed, we have a special guest with us today. Fuji Shusuke from Seiguka is conducting an experiment and Jyosei is honored to be one of few lucky chosen schools. Everyone should continue their regular practice with the exception of Youhei and Kouhei," announced Kajimoto.

The twins looked suspiciously at Fuji and foolishly decided that someone as pretty as Fuji Shusuke wouldn't be capable of evil doing.

Meanwhile Wakato pouted before asking, "What do the twin have that I don't have? I guess this is how it feels to be utterly abandoned by others."

"Wakato, don't be sad. We still love you!" chanted Wakato's insanely large fan club.

"Change over."

"Thank you. I am all better now," commented a now recharged Wakato.

In the corner, Shinjou shook his head and thought, _"I should never be lured in by Coach Hanamura's beautiful looks and charming words. I mean there is absolutely no doubt in my mind that my team is insane, with the expectation of Kajimoto. Then again any guy who can bend his back that far can't really be consider normal."_

"Fuji-senpai, it is a pleasure to have the chance to play tennis with a real tensai," stated Kouhei excitingly.

Fuji smiled before saying, "You must be Kouhei. I must say that I am delighted to see how well you function with your older brother Youhei. Yuuta could sure take a lesson or two from you."

"Are we still talking about tennis?" asked Youhei suspiciously.

Fuji continued to smile innocently and said, "Kajimoto did mention that I have specifically chosen you two for my project right?"

Both nodded and for the first time started to feel uneasy toward the smiling tensai.

"The purpose of my visit was to find out if double players really do have better chemistry than single players. My data from Fudomine shows that double players who hang out on a regular base end up being better couples before they have more chemistry. However, I would like to investigate this hypothesis further by testing this on a pair who not only play doubles but also share a stronger bond."

"Huh?"

"Stronger bond as in being blood related and the fact that you two are twins is an extra bonus for my experiment. I mean project," commented Fuji innocently.

"Fuji-senpai, when you mention couple do you mean in the dating aspect?" asked Youhei uneasily.

Fuji nodded.

"…"

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I am not dating Kouhei," stated Youhei.

Fuji appeared to look surprised and said, "So I guess the rumor was true that you don't like Kouhei."

"Youhei, what rumor? I thought we were best friends," commented Kouhei with misty eyes.

"Kouhei, I don't know what Fuji-senpai is referring to," Interrupted Youhei quickly as he held on to his younger brother.

"Then why won't you want to date me? Am I not pretty enough?" asked Kouhei sadly.

"Yes indeed Youhei-kun, I would also like to know what kind of guy that you would prefer over Kouhei-kun," interrupted Fuji innocently.

By then all previous thought of Fuji Shusuke being harmless and pretty had gone out the window and Youhei was staring at Fuji like he was the incarnation of the mighty devil himself.

"Kouhei, of course I like you and no one else would ever come close to you," answered Youhei carefully.

Kouhei appeared to wipe away his tears with his tennis shirt and asked, "Does that mean you want to be my boyfriend and that you are NOT going to look at any other guys and girls again?"

Youhei looked shocked and said, "Wait, what? Kouhei …"

"I knew it. It is all a lie. You think I am ugly and you always hated my blue hair. I mean why else would you insist on keeping your hair pink for all these years," interrupted Kouhei.

Unconsciously Youhei looked over to Fuji with pleading eyes and prayed that Fuji would take some pity on him and help him out.

"Kouhei-kun, you have misunderstood your Youhei-kun. Youhei-kun meant to say that he couldn't call you his boyfriend yet since you two haven't officially been on a date or announced to the public that you are an item. Right Youhei-kun?" asked Fuji innocently.

Youhei looked over at his younger brother, then at Fuji, decided that there was no other way, and nodded.

Kouhei smiled brightly and said, "Really Youhei? I am sorry I jump to conclusions again."

Fuji grinned and said, "Now we should seal this union with a kiss."

"Wait a sec…"

Smack…

"Huh?"

"Yay, we are an item now, Youhei," announced Kouhei happily.

Youhei remained stunned and thought,_ "I did NOT just lose my first kiss to Kouhei." _

Kouhei grinned and thought,_ "Now I will finally have Youhei all to myself. Yay, to no more annoying fan girls."_

Meanwhile Kajimoto was eternally grateful that Sanada decided to stop by because he desperately needed some ounce of sanity. Shinjou on the other hand was considering transferring out of Jyosei before he caught whatever his teammates were on and Wakato was wondering why everyone was being paired up except for him. Lastly, outside of Jyosei's tennis courts Atobe was forced to take pictures of this beautiful union for Shusuke's private collection.

And what about Fuji?

Well Fuji just continued to smile innocently and thought,_ "There is nothing more beautiful and sinful than the forbidden brotherly love."_


	12. Mizuki & Sengoku

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me.

_Words in italic represent thoughts._

A/N: Beta-ed by Tani's Slave. Here is a long overdue chapter that I kind of stopped writing but decided to pick up again. Writing humor is a lot harder than writing angst. oh and much thanks for R & R because I don't think I would have continued this story if it wasn't for all the nice reviews.

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell**

**(Couple 12: Mizuki x Sengoku)**

It was well past bedtime for St. Rudolph's students, but Mizuki Hajime had better things to do then sleep. Mizuki firmly believe that when someone was blessed with insanely good looks, such as he was, one could afford to miss trivial things such as beauty sleep every once in a while. For the hundredth time that night, Mizuki was looking over his newly collected data and was still puzzle by it.

Mizuki always prided himself on being able to gather the best data on all the tennis players, but this time he was truly stuck. Mizuki leaned back in his chair and thought_, "This is insane. How can this be? There is absolutely no logic behind these pairings. I mean how did Saeki from Rokkaku Chuu end up with Kikumaru from Seigaku? However, that wasn't the strangest data; the image of Sanada with Kajimoto was something that even I couldn't dream up. I swear I will get to the bottom of this bizarre twist of events that seems to boost all of the players' tennis ability, even if it kills me."_

At three o'clock in the morning, Mizuki finally closed his laptop much to the relief of his roommate, Fuji Yuuta, who had been trying to sleep for the last few hours while also trying to avoid the annoying light coming from Mizuki's laptop.

"I should have stayed at Atsushi's place." Mumbled Yuuta as he attempts to get few hours of sleep in before his classes started in less than four hours.

At 6:30 in the morning Yuuta woke up to an empty dorm room and sighed. While Yuuta was changing into his uniform he started wondering whether he should move to Atsushi and Yanagisawa's dorm room for few days while Mizuki continued to act stranger than usual.

Right before Yuuta left the room; he caught a glimpse of Mizuki's laptop and saw:

"Jiroh from Hyotei seems to be paying more attention during practice since he started going out with Marui from Rikkai. Saeki is going out with Kikumaru and therefore the rumor about the Golden Pair is just a myth…"

Yuuta stopped and decided that moving into Atsushi and Yanagisawa's dorm room seemed more appealing by the second.

_I should warn Mizuki-san that investigating these pairs will get him nowhere or worse, get him in trouble with Aniki. But if Aniki found out that I was interfering with his latest hobby then I… _

Yuuta quickly packed few clean clothes in a sport bag and left Mizuki a note.

**Mizuki-san**

**I am going to stay with Atsushi and Yanagisawa for the next few days. We have a class project that we need to work on. **

**Yuuta.**

Later that night Mizuki saw Yuuta's note and immediately crumpled up the paper and threw it to the wastebasket. He turned his attention back to the more important issue of solving the latest couple mystery.

"I will get to bottom of this. I am Mizuki Hajima the best data tennis player in the world," stated Mizuki, despite the fact that the situation at hand had nothing to do with tennis at all.

At that moment, Inui unconsciously shifted his glasses and decided to look over his newest data to see if he was missing anything.

On the other hand Renji from Rikka actually opened his eyes and thought, _"Someone is claming to be a better data player than me, but the vibe doesn't feel like Sadaharu. Humm, probably some second rate tennis player who thinks too much of himself."_

By the end of the second night, Mizuki had found a common link surrounding all the recent couples. At one point or another they had all encountered Atobe Keigo, Fuji Shusuke or both.

"_Fuji Shusuke, you are indeed my destined rival,_" thought Mizuki, as he started giggling like a schoolgirl while twirling his hair.

Outside of Mizuki's door, Yuuta was about to use his key to grab the math textbook that he left behind but after hearing Mizuki's laugh Yuuta change his mind. Slowly Yuuta walk away and thought, _"I should avoid Mizuki-san's presence at all cost for the next few days."_

* * *

Saturday used to be Fuji's favorite day but after his last promise to Atobe, Fuji has been dreading the day, not that anyone could blame him. Frankly, shopping with Atobe Keigo was worse than running laps at Seigaku's tennis court. For Fuji, it was pure torture and as a result, after five hours of shopping with Atobe, Fuji was ready to murder someone. 

"Keigo, are you finished yet?" asked Fuji innocently, while trying to keep his sanity.

Atobe smile knowingly before saying, "Shusuke, you promised that if I helped you take Tanaka twin's picture you would go shopping with me on Saturday."

"But Keigo, you know that you will look good in anything or nothing at all," replied Fuji seductively.

Atobe nodded in approval, but he told the storeowner that he wanted to see the latest fall fashions in purple this time, to Fuji's disappointment.

Fuji was about to protest but then he caught a glimpse of curly black hair in one of the store's many mirrors and decided that it was time that he blow off some steam.

"Keigo, I will be right back," commented Fuji as he quickly fled from the store after giving Atobe a quick kiss on the lips.

After Fuji left, Atobe smiled knowingly and took a sip of the freshly brewed oolong tea provided by the storeowner. Atobe leaned back and thought, _"Shusuke is right, watching others suffer does feel pretty fulfilling."_

For some strange reason, Mizuki was feeling rather uneasy walking down the street, but decided that it was probably from his lack of sleep the last few nights. Meanwhile, Fuji was enjoying a cup of calming Jasmine tea with a dash of wasabi while reading an interesting notebook he saw Mizuki drop on his way out.

"_I guess it is that time of the year again. It is time that I do my one good deed for the year. Mizuki looks like he needs someone to spend some quality time with,"_ thought Fuji.

"Fuji."

Fuji turned around and saw Sengoku walk in with his trademark smile.

"Hello, Sengoku it is a nice surprise seeing you here," replied Fuji with a wide grin.

Sengoku smiled and said, "I was supposed to meet my date here today but she has a family emergency."

"That is too bad," commented Fuji with an even wider grin, if that was possible.

"Yeah, I know and now I have an extra ticket to this great band for tomorrow," replied Sengoku casually.

"So Sengoku, what is your type?" asked Fuji innocently.

"Well, I like someone who is energetic, fun and likes tennis," answered Sengoku honesty.

Fuji grinned and said, "I think I know someone who would be right up your alley, but first… Sengoku, do you trust me?"

Sengoku laughed uneasily but decided that going against Fuji Shusuke was probably not the smartest thing to do, so he nodded his head against his better judgment.

"Excellent, I just need one of your tickets and you can meet your date tomorrow night at the concert," stated Fuji before he waved Sengoku goodbye.

After Fuji left, Sengoku was still in awe at what had just happened, but decided that he was just probably thinking too much.

"_After all, what is the worst that could happen?" _thought Sengoku after he accidentally took a sip of Fuji's Jasmine tea and almost choked on it.

That night Mizuki was raging through his room, looking for his personal data notebook and after many hours he finally decided that it was a lost cause.

"_Good thing, I have all my data saved on my laptop, but I wonder who ended up picking up my data book,"_ thought Mizuki.

Meanwhile, Fuji was whispering sweet, loving words to his cactus plants while Atobe was busy ordering his new wardrobe to be color coordinated in his enlarged walk-in closet.

"Shusuke, what did you end up doing after you left me all alone in the store?" asked Atobe curiosity.

"I did my one good deed for the year," answered Fuji casually, while he fell back down on Atobe's bed.

Atobe grinned and decided that sometimes it was better not to know what Fuji was planning. After all, curiosity did kill the cat and there was no doubt in his mind that he was smarter than a fur ball.

Sunday came and Sengoku was feeling rather suspicious as he looked around for his blind date. Just when Sengoku was going to give up he saw Mizuki sit next to him looking dazed, curious, and very suspicious.

"Hey, you are that guy from St. Rudolph who tried to recruit me two years ago," exclaimed Sengoku with a shocked expression.

"Sengoku-kun, this is certainly a nice surprise," answered Mizuki.

"Wait, you are my date tonight?" asked Sengoku.

Mizuki looked puzzled and would have asked more, but the concert started. Strangely, the date ended well. Sengoku was walking Mizuki to get some ice cream after the concert when he accidentally blurted out, "I guess Fuji knows me better then I know myself. I didn't even know I was gay."

"Fuji?" asked Mizuki suspiciously.

"Yeah, I ran into Fuji few days ago and he told me that he had the perfect date in mind for me and then you turned up" replied Sengoku, as he paid for the ice cream.

Mizuki was licked his ice cream while he processed the latest information. Suddenly a light bulb went on in Mizuki's head, "It was Fuji Shusuke all along. I _am_ the best data collector in the world."

"Mizuki, you missed a spot," interrupted Sengoku slyly.

"Huh?"

Sengoku leaned over and licked the taro ice cream off the corner of Mizuki's mouth.

"Hey, you're right. Taro ice cream does taste pretty good even if it is purple. So Mizuki-kun, do you want to see a movie tomorrow night?" asked Sengoku excitedly.

For once, Mizuki was at loss for words, but somehow his body managed to nod his head.

That night Mizuki was sitting in front of his laptop, but he wasn't writing anything.

"Mizuki-san, are you alright?" asked Yuuta cautiously as he walked into their dorm

room.

"Fuji Shusuke, you are indeed a tensai. I must figure out his brilliant analysis behind setting me up with Sengoku, especially since the date turned out to be the best one I've had" mused Mizuki out loud.

Yuuta sighed and for the millionth time wished he had a different Aniki.

Meanwhile, Fuji was snuggling next to Atobe with a satisfied smile, because he knew that Mizuki wouldn't be contaminating his baby brother any longer.

Life was good.

A.N. Hope it was worth the wait. Couple 13?


	13. Davide & Bane

Title: The Matchmaker from Hell  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

_Words in italic represent thoughts _

A.N. Thank you all for making my first humor fiction a success. There are more pairings that I would like to write about but lately I have been getting lazier so I figure I should end it before people become tired of this fiction.

Therefore, I thought of a perfect way to end this story. I will end this story the same way that I started it … _**with a bad pun.**_ Hence the Bane/Davide from the awesomely friendly Rokkaku Chuu team.

-cough cough- Long live the Tofu pair.

Beta by Daisy, who delayed this chapter (because she didn't have internet for a while).

* * *

**The Matchmaker from Hell**

**(Couple 13: Davide Amane x Harukaze Kurobane)**

**(Pun Pair)**

Ever since Fuji can remember, he always prided himself in having complete self-control, especially when it came to his emotions. However, that was before Fuji had the fortunate experience of watching a tennis game with Davide, who was missing his doubles partner, Bane, in that very match. For the first time, Fuji started to have doubts about having absolute control over his actions.

Throughout the match, Davide continued to make horrible demonic puns about everything and everyone. It took everything that Fuji had to prevent himself from smacking Davide hard upside the head—or maybe a kick to the head to shut him up. In the end, Fuji concluded that no one should have to endure Davide's demonic puns except maybe that annoying purple freak from St. Rudolph named Miyuki or something along that line.

The day started out normal enough; Fuji was watching a game between Hyoutei and St. Rudolph when he ran into Davide. He had a feeling that the game was going to be extra long when Davide greeted him with, "Hi Fuji-kun, I saw your last game and boy was that Hakugei a whale of a shot."

Fuji smiled and thought, _"Like I haven't heard that line before. I bet even Momo can't come up with a better pun."_

"Thank you Davide; and fancy seeing you here." Answered Fuji with his salesman smile.

"I was supposed to watch the game with Bane, but he seemed to catch a cold, which is strange for someone who is always as cool as a cucumber." Davide commented as he proceeded to laugh at his own joke again.

Fuji cringed and decided to focus his attention on the game before he gave in to temptation to kick Davide hard in the head for a crime against language.

Much to Fuji and everyone around Davide's relief, the match finally ended. No one was surprised to see Hyoutei win. The truth was Hyoutei owned the game. Fuji quickly walked over to comfort Yuuta on his loss.

Fuji smiled kindly before saying, "Yuuta, I am sure you will win next time."

Yuuta just continued to look at Fuji nervously while attempting to hide behind Atsushi.

"Hi, Fuji-san, sorry we can't stay and chat. We're supposed to meet up with Mizuki to discuss the mistakes that we made during our match." Stated Atsushi politely as he dragged a slightly petrified Yuuta away.

"Umm Shusuke, don't I deserve a job well done too?" Asked Atobe with his eyebrow raised.

"For what? From what I had seen you didn't even play today." His boyfriend answered as he continued to wave after Yuuta and Atsushi.

"Well that's because there was no need for Ore-sama to play today." Commented Atobe with a proud smile.

That night, while Fuji was cuddling with Atobe, Fuji decided that he had to take action regarding what happened that afternoon.

"Keigo, I know I promised to stay out of other people's business, but for the good of the world we have to bring Davide and Bane together." Commented Fuji out of nowhere.

"What do you mean 'for the good of the world'?" Asked Atobe curiously.

"After today, I realized that no matter what crime a person committed, no one should have to suffer Davide's demonic puns." Answered Fuji with a shiver down his spine.

Atobe couldn't help but chuckle at Fuji's facial expression. "Shusuke, since when do you care about the good of the world?"

"Okay, maybe I just wanted a little revenge against Bane for making me miss some of Yuuta's cute moments while I was busy restraining myself from hitting Davide," stated Fuji with an evil grin.

Atobe laughed before replying. "Shusuke, you can't be serious right? I am sure Davide's puns can't be that bad."

"Keigo, have you ever had the pleasure of talking to Davide before?" Asked Fuji with a conniving smile.

"No, but …"

Fuji leaned over and silences Atobe with a kiss before taking out his cell phone.

"Hello Kojirou, this is Shusuke." Commented Fuji.

"Hi Shusuke, how are thing with you?" Saeki asked through the other line.

"Perfectly fine, I am calling because I will be around your school tomorrow, and I was wonder if it was alright if I stopped by and said hi to Oji." Replied Fuji.

"No problem, I am sure Oji wants to see you again. It had been a while since you stopped by, so I guess I will see you tomorrow." Answered Saeki.

"Great, and I will be bringing Keigo with me since I promised to show him where I grew up. Bye Kojirou." Replied Fuji happily.

"Bye Shusuke."

"Shusuke, what did you just do?" Asked Atobe suspiciously.

"Nothing, I just thought that it would be nice if we paid Rokkaku chuu a visit. I will get to spend some time with Kojirou, and you get to spend some quality time with Davide." Stated Fuji happily.

Atobe chuckle lightly before saying. "So you went through all this trouble just to prove a point to me."

Fuji just continued to grin and thought, _"You will soon realize that I am never wrong."_

The next day, in the middle of practice, both Fuji and Atobe arrived at the Rokkaku Chuu playground.

"Shusuke, you're here." Commented Saeki happily.

"Hi Kojirou, how is practice going?" Asked Fuji.

"Fine, except Bane is still sick and Davide is missing a partner." Commented Saeki.

"I am sure Keigo wouldn't mind being Davide's temporary partner for today. I mean it has been a while since Keigo practiced. If I recall correctly, Keigo was practically sitting the whole time during the match against St. Rudolph," Fuji commented.

Atobe sighed and thought for the millionth time why he always let Fuji drag him into situations like these.

"Well if Atobe doesn't mind, then it would be a great help to us," stated Saeki.

In the meantime, Oji walked over to Atobe and gave him one of his own handcrafted racket and said, "Use this" before walking away.

"Hi Atobe. I am sure glad that I have been brushing up on my tango moves lately, get it? Tango as in the move that you and Sanada used against the American team," commented Davide loudly as he continued to laugh away.

Atobe was stunned for a second before he saw Fuji smiled knowingly.

"_His puns are worse than Kabaji's usu,"_ thought Atobe in a slight appalled manner.

By the end of the match, Atobe finally gave in and waved the white flag. He had to admit that playing side by side with Davide was very distracting. The fact that Davide never seemed to shut up seemed to do the trick, and it became obvious why no one else would want to partner up with Davide except Bane.

"Shusuke, you set me up," accused Atobe angrily at the end of the match.

Fuji handed Atobe a clean towel before saying, "Nonsense, I was simply proving to you that I am never wrong."

Out of nowhere, Oji walked over to the couple and said, "Here, candy" and walked away.

Fuji grinned happily and said, "Oji gives out the best candy. You should really try it."

Atobe decided that he should have known better than showing up to the place that Fuji was born. It was obvious that it was bound to be the breeding ground for strange beings.

That night in Bane's room, Davide was looking at Bane with a curious look while he was laughing and coughing at the same time after an interesting phone call with Fuji.

"Davide, I heard we had a new visitor today," commented Bana.

"Yes, Atobe stopped by today with Fuji-kun. I admit I am surprised that Atobe agreed to be my partner but it was fun," stated Davide.

Bane was finally able to control his laugh long enough to said, "Fuji called and told me that he wants to personally thank you for helping him get back at Atobe."

For once, Davide was at loss for words, so Bane decided to continue. "It turned out that after Hyoutei crushed St. Rudolph, Fuji had been meaning to get back at Atobe for Yuuta's sake."

"Hah, that is indeed funny. I guess Atobe's insight finally failed him this time." Commented Davide as he laughed warmly over his own pun.

Bane frowned slightly before leaning forward and sealed his mouth over that foolish full-lipped rambling idiot. Fuji was absolutely right; pairing Atobe with Davide was a very harsh punishment indeed. Of course, everyone also knew that Davide talking at all should have been a fair warning that he was going to take another attack at the defenseless language system.

Bana couldn't help but bow down to Fuji's brilliant mind. He knew that Fuji was one of the few people who were aware that Bane and Davide had been dating since the beginning of their middle school.

This just goes to show that one must never get on Fuji's bad side, especially if you are sharing the same blanket with him night after night.

Oh, and there is another way to shut Davide up (other than kicking him in the head), and he is the only one allowed to shut Davide up.

Meantime, Atobe just realized that his rather interesting experience today was all thanks to Fuji, after overhearing Fuji's phone conversation with Bane. Atobe sighed for the second time that day and thought, _"I wonder why I am still dating such a sinister being?"_

At that moment, Fuji walked over and cuddled next to Atobe and said, "sorry Keigo for today, but I can't let anyone get away with making Yuuta sad."

Atobe sighed for the third time before Fuji continued, "but there is no one that I love more than you."

This time, Atobe was grinning when he sighed and thought, _"Okay so maybe Shusuke can be quite adorable when he want to be." _

Fin

A.N Yay, I finished another fiction… -passed out-


End file.
